


Vacation

by twoluciankings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, Homosexuality, IgNoct, Lesbian, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum x Ignis Scientia, Noctis x Ignis, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Prompto Argentum x Gladiolus Amicitia, Romantic Gestures, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vacation, mlm, promptio, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoluciankings/pseuds/twoluciankings
Summary: ☆ An Ignoct focussed vacation fanfic.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Gentiana, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chocobros receive news from the Citadel that they’re being given a week-long vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my first attempt at a Bigger Fic and I’ll try to keep the posting consistent...... :(；ﾞﾟ'ωﾟ'): try
> 
> Also note: I made thoughts in italic. It's just easier for me uwu

‘Wait, we get a whole vacation?!’ Prompto shouted in surprise as he grabbed the arms of the chair he sat in. 

‘I guess so, but it’d probably be pretty much the same as what we’ve been doing… except we won’t need to worry about anything for a week, huh?’ Gladio rubbed his chin and looked at the others. ‘Anyone got any ideas?’ he asked.

‘Uhhh…’ Noctis mumbled and looked down as he rubbed his forearms. He knew what he wanted, which was to spend this rare opportunity with his advisor, but he was too hesitant and nervous to chime in. Ignis, who was leaning against the caravan doorway, fixed his glasses and briefly glanced over at Noctis.

‘Perhaps we split up and have our own fun? Pairs maybe? Just a suggestion.’ he adjusted himself and put his hand on his hip while he occasionally glanced over to Noctis. Ignis also wanted to spend this alone time with Noctis — it would be their first time alone together in a good few years since they were in highschool, so this was a potentially rare opportunity that he felt should be taken advantage of. Prompto tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.

‘Huh, maybe? I wouldn’t mind, honestly. What do you think, Big Guy?’ he asked Gladio in a peppy voice and peered up at him who still had his hand on his chin.

‘Fine by me. I’m guessing I’ll be stuck with Pipsqueak, huh?’ Gladio chuckled as he looked down at the excited Prompto. ‘And you two will be stuck with each other I'm assuming? Figures.’ he teased, looking at both Ignis and Noctis with playful suspicious eyes. 

‘Well, _someone_ has to watch Noct so that he doesn’t do something dangerous.’ Ignis looked over at him with a humoured smile. Noctis shook his head and raised his finger to interject but was immediately interrupted. 

‘You’re gonna be stuck with the big guns — hope you can handle it.’ Prompto boasted and flexed his scrawny arms and giggled with a bright smile.

‘Oh please, don’t get ahead of yourself.’ Gladio scoffed and shook his head, folding his much more muscular arms across his much more muscular chest. Noctis rolled his eyes at them. 

‘I guess so, but… are you really sure? You’d think we’d all stick together… but then again, we’re _always_ together, sooo maybe taking a break would be a good idea so sure, count me in.’ Noctis answered the original question and rested his elbow on his knee. _‘Oh man oh man oh man-‘_ Noctis’s thoughts anxiously rambled. Ignis quietly hummed to himself.

‘Alright then, it’s settled. When shall we depart, gentlemen?’ Ignis walked over to the table everyone was around and put his hand on his hip and rested the other onto the table. Gladio and Prompto glanced at each other and Prompto shrugged.

‘Wanna start tomorrow?’ Prompto suggested as he grabbed the seat of his chair between his swinging legs.

‘Yeah, tomorrow’s Sunday so it’d only make sense to start at the beginning of the week.’ Gladio agreed. Noctis looked down at the table where Ignis rested his hands on and tried to ignore it to hide his blushing. It wasn’t working too well.

‘Th-that’s a good idea, I think. Would you guys wanna stop and hang at the Leville for the night in Lestallum? I think it’d be a good idea to get cleaned up before we go tomorrow.’ Noctis suggested.

‘Planning ahead of time are we, Noct? That’s a first.’ Ignis teased Noctis who grunted and rolled his eyes in response.

‘Can it.’ Noctis flicked Ignis’s arm, making Ignis chuckle. ‘...But anyways, I think we should do that.’ he continued. Gladio shook his head at their banter and unfolded his arms.

‘Sounds good. That means we should probably eat now before we head to the Leville then. It’s just about sunset, then tomorrow it’s go time.’ Gladio suggested.

‘Indeed. And you all know how much I don’t prefer driving at night. It’s unsafe.’ Ignis reminded everyone as he looked over to the Regalia that began to blend in with the surroundings as it got darker.

‘Huh, wonder if we’ll ever see each other again.’ Gladio joked.

‘You act like it’s the end of the world.’ Noctis sneered and laid his arms on the table, stretching them out and purposefully reaching his hands closer to Ignis’s, trying not to be too obvious about it.

‘Ah, you never know.’ Ignis played along. He noticed that Noctis’s hands were now close to his which made his chest flutter. He really wanted to hold them, but unfortunately he couldn’t… yet. Noctis rolled his eyes at Ignis’s addition and flicked his arm again before he got up and stretched.

‘Cool, let’s eat.’ he exhaled and turned towards the caravan to walk inside and grab supplies. He had what felt like a cloud of anxiety and embarrassment lingering over him — he was anxious that everyone knew how much he wanted to spend this vacation with Ignis and it was getting harder for him to hide it by the minute. _‘How am I gonna survive the night?’_. He just wanted the day to end so that he and Ignis could hurry up and start their week together.

‘Aw, we should all get a pic together before we go to the Leville!’ Prompto insisted while he reached for his camera in his bag next to his chair. Noctis turned around and was met with Prompto excitedly waving for him to come over. He sighed under his breath and walked back to the table where they still were around. _Patience, Noct._

‘Come now, Noct.’ Ignis motioned him to stand next to him as Prompto set up his tripod. Noctis cleared his throat as Ignis closed his eyes and smiled at him, flustering him more than he already was. Was he doing this on purpose?

‘Uh, o-okay.’ Noctis mumbled as he shuffled next to Ignis who still smiled at him. Gladio joined Noctis and threw his arm down onto his shoulder, making Noctis slightly stagger and Gladio chuckle in response. Prompto finished setting up his camera on the tripod, set the timer, and bounced over to join the others. 

‘Okay! Get ready!’ Prompto shouted and stood closely to Gladio. Prompto’s cheeks turned light pink and Gladio smirked. The camera snapped and Noctis let out a quiet grunt and looked down at the ground. 

_‘Well I probably look like an idiot.’_ he silently sighed. He usually never cared that much about how he looked in photos but tonight was a bit different for him — it was the night before a whole week alone with Ignis, after all. He tried to reason with himself — bantering back and forth in his mind between worry and logic. _‘Stop getting too worked up. We grew up together, I’m sure it’ll go fine. You gotta keep it together.’_ followed by _‘He wouldn’t possibly feel the same. Stop hoping.’_ Noctis was so conflicted with how he felt this week would go. He began to sweat.

Ignis still didn’t appear phased despite how fluttery he felt on the inside. While it was easy to keep most things to himself, it definitely wasn’t easy to hide his feelings for Noctis, nor was it ever. He briefly glanced at Noctis and felt his heart swell — something that always happened when he caught a glimpse of him. He was so hopelessly in love.

Noctis brushed off his arm, pretending that there was something on it in an attempt to hide how flustered he was on the inside. It didn’t hide how emotionally exhausted he _looked_ , however. Prompto glanced down at his camera then noticed Noctis’s obviously troubled look from the corner of his eye.

‘You okay, Noct? You don’t look so hot.’ Prompto asked with concern. 

‘Huh? Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.’ Noctis half lied as he wiped his eyes. He quietly exhaled and looked over at the setting sun — its orange and purple hues blended together, comforting him and reminding him how he will get to experience it alone with Ignis, making it even more comforting. They barely ever got the chance to watch a full sunset together when they all lived in Crown City.

‘We’ll go to the Leville in no time, buddy.’ Prompto gave an encouraging smile and patted Noctis’s shoulder. Maybe he was just as excited to spend time with Gladio as Noctis was with Ignis. Noctis slightly grinned and sighed.

‘Yeah, heh. D’you know what you’re gonna do this week?’ Noctis whispered and slightly ducked down as he quickly glanced at Gladio who was over with Ignis getting ready to prepare food. Prompto’s smile widened.

‘Not sure yet, but I think it’ll be fun no matter what. I wanna take lots of pictures.’ he giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Even more than you already do?’ Noctis grinned. Prompto quietly and nervously laughed while his face turned red.

‘Heh, yeahhh.’ he replied shyly. Noctis picked up on what Prompto was feeling about this week but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already were. 

‘Well, what are you and Iggy gonna do?’ Prompto murmured. Noctis cleared his throat and looked away. 

‘I don’t know either, honestly. But...’ he mumbled as his face flushed. Prompto raised an eyebrow and playfully smirked.

‘Buuuut…? But what?’ he whispered.

‘ _But_ , I think we’ll just play it by year.’ Noctis cut him off with his cheeks slightly red. Prompto hummed and nodded a couple times as if he got the memo that maybe there was something more to Noctis’s answer. 

‘You and me both, bud.’ Prompto trailed off as he looked out at the darkened trees across the street. ‘Well, I hope you guys have fun with whatever you’ll be up to.’ he added and grinned.

‘Hey, are you two gonna grab a bite or what?’ Gladio shouted from over where he and Ignis stood, startling Noctis And Prompto. Dinner must’ve just finished.

Prompto’s eyes lit up as he jumped up and patted Noctis on the back of his arm, inviting him to follow along to eat. Noctis quietly scoffed at Prompto’s instant peppiness while he turned to walk behind him. He knew something was definitely going on between him and Gladio. 

‘Courtesy of Noct’s catch earlier today, we are having Grilled Wild Trevally.’ Ignis smiled. Noctis’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then it hit him.

‘Oh, right right. Forgot about that, heh.’ he rubbed his neck and awkwardly smiled. 

‘We had it in the cooler on ice today, dimwit.’ Gladio teased as he grabbed silverware for everyone. Noctis slowly walked up to the grill where the plates were.

‘I guess my brain was too.’ Noctis replied with Prompto softly chuckling. Gladio slightly shook his head at Noctis’s response.

‘Are you alright?’ Gladio asked as he handed Noctis a plate. Noctis’s face turned pink as he grabbed the plate from Gladio.

‘I’m fine. Just tired.’ he mumbled, using the same excuse he gave Prompto earlier. _‘It’s really that obvious? Man…’_ he grumbled in his mind while he took his portion of the Trevally. Ignis stepped back and wiped his sweating forehead from the heat of the grill.

‘I’m in quite the need of a shower once we arrive at the Leville.’ he said while he untied his apron. ‘And all of us our laundry in due time for tomorrow.’

Everyone sat and ate their food, conversing and thinking about the week ahead. Soon after they finished eating and cleaning up, they headed out for Lestallum just as the sun began to finally fade under the horizon. Once they arrived at the Leville, they started on their laundry and freshened up.

* * *

‘Can’t wait to make an ass of myself the entire time.’ Noctis joked and flopped onto one of the hotel beds with his legs draped over the edge.

‘Psh, as if you don’t always.’ Gladio sneered as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail. Noctis slightly sat up and looked at Gladio with a fake annoyed face who sat at one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table full of cards.

‘Shut up.’ Noctis grunted and laid back down with his arms resting behind his head. Prompto stretched and yawned — he couldn’t stop thinking about what the week was going to be like with Gladio since they’d be alone for once. Hunting? Camping? Hugging? Cuddling? Who knows, but whatever they did, he was excited about it.

‘Hey uhhhh… how are you two gonna get around without the Regalia?’ Noctis asked in concern. ‘Don't tell me you’re gonna just walk around the entire time.’

‘I’m sure we’ll figure it out somehow.’ Gladio answered while he set down a card onto his deck. ‘I wouldn’t worry too much, you and Iggy need it more than we do.’

 _‘Do we?’_ Noctis asked himself. ‘I… guess so?’ his mind trailed off as he sat back up. Ignis walked into the room holding a laundry basket full of everyone’s clean clothes and set it down in front of the dresser. He was never a fan of storing anything in hotel furniture; six knows what could be in those drawers.

‘Does anyone need to use the bathroom before I hop into the shower?’ Ignis asked while he tucked his night outfit in his arms. Prompto and Gladio shook their head and Noctis slightly raised his hand.

‘Uh, quickly. Gotta brush.’ Noctis said as he stood up from the bed and grabbed a new toothbrush and toothpaste from his bag that sat next to the bed.

‘Go ahead, Noct.’ Ignis gave a soft smile and brushed his fingers through his hair. Noctis quickly walked past everyone and into the bathroom, trying to ignore what Ignis just did. He needed to compose himself quickly even though he knew he would go back to being flustered about tomorrow. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself — a beet red prince stared back at him. He let out a distressed sigh.

‘Man, I hope this goes well…’ he mumbled under his breath while opening up his toothbrush from the plastic bag it was in. Ignis walked into the bathroom and set down his clothes onto one of the shelves that held a couple towels. 

‘Hi.’ Noctis mumbled, his voice muffled from the foamed toothpaste in his mouth. Ignis turned around and looked into the mirror at Noctis. Seeing Noctis’s foamed mouth made him faintly smirk.

‘Hello, Noct.’ he replied. Noctis’s chest felt hot from his voice. _Why_ was it so much different now compared to when they were younger? Nothing has changed… except for his once strong platonic feelings becoming strong romantic feelings as they grew older, but even still, he didn’t understand why this was so hard to deal with. How _do_ people deal with this? Ignis slowly walked over to the long marble countertop which had two sinks and placed his packaged toothbrush down.

‘I’m surprised you’re on board with spending a week with your naggy advisor and neither of the others.’ Ignis grinned while he kept his gaze at Noctis through the mirror.

‘I mean, you’re free to go with the others if you want.’ Noctis offered as he rinsed his mouth out and met Ignis’s eyes in the mirror. Ignis shook his head and folded his arms while he rested against the sink.

‘I’d rather not. It’s… much more quiet and calm with you. This is a time to relax, is it not?’ he admitted with a soft smile on his face. Noctis felt his heart swell. Thankfully the door was mostly closed and the sink was running, so _hopefully_ no one heard anything being said. 

‘Yeah?... I guess you’re right.’ Noctis agreed. He knew that he was _always_ the first and the only one who actually understood Ignis’s issues the most since childhood, so if there were any problems, they would be taken care of smoothly. ‘Well, let’s just see how it goes.’ he added. Ignis nodded and turned back to grab one of the towels. 

‘Let’s.’ he smiled. _‘By the grace of the Astrals, let this week go how I hope it will.’_ he prayed and took in a deep breath.

During Ignis and Noctis’s bantering, Gladio glimpsed at Prompto and smirked.

‘There’s definitely gotta be somethin’ going on between those two.’ Gladio muttered as he eyed the bathroom door. Prompto looked at Gladio and quietly giggled. 

‘Do you think they’ll finally do something now that they're gonna be alone together?’ he whispered.

‘Hmph, maybe.’ Gladio huffed and took his phone out from his pocket and placed it onto the table. ‘They better.’

‘Ahh, love is in the aaair…’ he softly hummed and clasped his hands together next to his face. Gladio chucked to himself as he kept his eyes on Prompto. Love _was_ in the air.

‘Yeah, but I’d keep my mouth shut about it though. I’m sure they’ll come around and say something at some point… maybe.’ Gladio shrugged and adjusted himself in his seat. ‘Gotta admit though, it's cute.’ he added. Prompto nodded and blushed.

‘Yeah-‘ he cut himself off just when he noticed Noctis opened the bathroom door and walked back out as he ruffled his hair. Prompto scratched his neck and looked at Noctis, nervously chuckling — trying to play it off like none of his conversation with Gladio happened. Noctis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

‘What’s up with you? Did Gladio kick your ass in poker again?’ Noctis snickered. Prompto silently sighed from relief. 

‘Yeaahh…’ he awkwardly looked at Gladio who was rubbing his eyes. _‘Thank Six he didn’t hear us. Gosh, we’d be goners.’_ he thought. Gladio let out a yawn and groaned.

‘Tired? Me too.’ Noctis sat back down on the edge of the bed he claimed earlier.

‘You’re always tired.’ Gladio scoffed. Noctis gave a submissive shrug and a nod and flopped on his back. Prompto yawned and stood up, putting his hands behind his head.

‘We’re all tired, huh? I guess that means tomorrow will come faster.’ Prompto smiled.

‘You’re really excited for tomorrow.’ Noctis looked over at Prompto who sat down on the other bed and took his camera from on top of his bag.

‘Well yeah! It’s a vacation, of course I’m gonna be excited.’ he giggled. He pulled up the picture he took of everyone earlier and smiled wider. Gladio stood up and stretched and began putting the cards on the table away.

‘Excited to be hounded by Gladio the whole week?’ Noctis teased. Prompto’s face became flustered as Gladio looked over at Noctis and smirked.

‘As if you won’t be hounded by Ignis the whole week?’ Gladio replied in a snarky tone. Noctis rolled his eyes. He didn’t care if he _did_ get hounded by Ignis the whole time — what mattered most to him was them being alone together.

‘Naw, if Gladio hounds me, I’ll just fight him.’ Prompto put his hands on his hips and giggled once more. Gladio scoffed with a condescending expression on his face.

‘Yeah, sure. Whatever, Pipsqueak.’ he snickered. Noctis sighed and slid his arms behind his head.

‘Get a room.’ Noctis mumbled and yawned again, eventually squirming up to the top of the bed.

‘We’re in one.’ Gladio immediately retorted. 

‘A different one.’ Noctis groaned. Prompto kept quiet while he mostly paid attention to the photo he took of everyone earlier. He looked so excited in the photo and Gladio did as well which made him blush again. He always wondered if Gladio liked him back, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He thought that maybe it was just brotherly love. It was hard for him to tell due to how passive Gladio was. 

About ten more minutes passed and Ignis walked out of the bathroom to be met with everyone half asleep sitting on the beds and Noctis with his eyes closed, though not exactly sleeping yet. Ignis was pretty used to it since he was always both the early bird and the night owl — especially with the amount of coffee he drank every day. None of the others could understand how someone could just live off of Ebony like he did.

Ignis chuckled under his breath as he walked over to the bed Noctis laid in and sat on the edge, placing his slightly foggy glasses down onto the nightstand next to the bed. Noctis felt his stomach churn from feeling the movement on the bed knowing it was Ignis. Was he going to be sleeping in the same bed? There were only two beds to each hotel room and Noctis and Prompto usually shared the same one during their hotel stays. Noctis cracked his eyes open and saw Gladio slightly slumped over looking at his phone on the edge of the other bed where Prompto laid facing the wall, most likely asleep already. Noctis turned his head to see Ignis who was facing away from him doing what looked buttoning up his clean nightshirt. Noctis sat up and kept watching him until he turned around and looked at the blushing prince.

‘Y-You’re… sleeping here?’ Noctis shyly murmured. 

‘Would you prefer me to sleep on the floor and use my bag as a pillow?’ Ignis replied while he gestured to the floor and softly laughed. ‘Prompto and Gladio already claimed their own bed.’ he added. Noctis looked down and away from Ignis, trying to hide his flustered face.

‘N-No it’s… fine…’ Noctis mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck as he kept his eyes locked on the ruffled sheets. His heart was beating hard, feeling both nervousness and delight at the same time as well as slightly dizzy either from the fact that he and Ignis would be sleeping next to each other since a very long time ago, or from exhaustion. Perhaps it was both. He laid back down and faced away from Ignis — hiding the redness of his face from him under the covers. Ignis was red as well; sleeping next to the one he loved was a dream come true for him despite how they would as children, but it was much different then than it was now. He hoped that it would become a permanent thing in the future — being close to Noctis and cuddling him while they slept or while they just laid there, relaxing and doing whatever. It was a domestic fantasy that he could only hope for.

Ignis laid down and got comfortable, pulling the blanket up to cover most of his face while also trying to be as gentle as he could so it wouldn’t bother Noctis. Ignis shyly faced him as he softly smiled, eventually closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Gladio glanced over at him and Noctis and silently laughed to himself.

 _‘Yeah, I expected as much.’_ he grinned. After he set an alarm on his phone, he finally got ready to lay down to sleep next to the one he loved. He’d cuddle him too but only if Prompto was comfortable with it let alone if he even knew Prompto liked him back. He could only hope as well.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio smirks... a lot. It’s the Snarky Tsundere™
> 
> I hope this was a good start! I'm very excited to post the next chapters


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the start of the well needed week-long vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leans in* The dream is a surprise tool that will help us out later. 
> 
> Also to add, I put -- between Ignis’s words to accentuate his sudden breaks between words in his sentences (he does that in game too so I’d like to have it in my fics. It makes my autistic heart happy.) \ (•◡•) /
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE I've been having a terrible time lately but I'm so happy with this chapter. I hope it will make you readers happy too.

Noctis had a tough time sleeping throughout the entire night. During his first and only short bout of sleep, he had an odd dream that left him excited but still nervous about what was going to happen this week. Despite how he wanted to tell Ignis how he really felt, he was also afraid that it would go horribly wrong if he did. They grew up together, so to Noctis, this was a make or break situation, but the reality was that there was only one way to find out.

The sunlight behind the buildings outside was just beginning to illuminate the hotel room a golden yellow. It was about 6 AM, around the time that Ignis normally woke up. Noctis wondered if he was also nervous — did _he_ sleep okay? Noctis kept his eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep as he felt the light rustling of the bedsheets beside him and the sound of glasses lightly tapping against the wooden nightstand next to the bed. Suddenly he heard a clatter — Ignis dropped his glasses onto the floor. Noctis stifled a laugh under the covers.

‘Drat.’ Ignis grumbled under his breath and picked his glasses up. This happened more often than he wished; perhaps he wasn’t as elegant as he thought he was in the morning. After he slipped on his glasses, he made his way into the bathroom and Noctis stretched his arms out in front of him like a cat waking up from a nap. He didn’t know whether or not he should also get up, but he _did_ know how tired he was going to be all day which he wasn’t very happy about and he doubted Ignis would be very thrilled either.

He slowly reached for his phone next to him that was half tucked under his pillow to check the time when he heard Ignis come back out of the bathroom. He sighed and slid his arm back under the covers. He felt like Ignis already knew he was awake — the countless times since childhood that Noctis pretended to be asleep while Ignis tried to ‘wake’ him up gave him that sense of knowing after a while. Ignis knew the game like the back of his hand. Noctis felt like it was pointless to stay in bed any longer so he decided to sit up and rub his restless eyes. Ignis caught him from the corner of his eye and gave him a warm welcoming smile.

‘Morning, Noct.’ he whispered, trying not to be loud enough so that it wouldn’t wake the others. Noctis mumbled a vague ‘morning’ in response as he continued rubbing his eyes and yawned. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up to stretch but nearly fell over while doing so. Ignis was kneeling on the floor, quietly reorganizing his travel bag for the third time since the night before as Noctis shuffled past him to the bathroom to freshen up. Maybe it would wake him up more, he thought, but he didn’t get his hopes up. As he neared the bathroom, Gladio’s alarm on his phone went off, startling Noctis and nearly causing him to fall over. Ignis instinctively leaped over to help him who looked back at him like he saw a ghost.

‘Sorry.’ Noctis mumbled, rubbing his cheek. Ignis looked at him with concern.

‘Are you alright, Noct? You look like you haven’t batted an eye the entire night.’ he whispered and tilted his head. 

‘I kinda didn’t… but it’s fine. I’ll be fine.’ he insisted although he doubted he would be. Gladio sat up and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands before looking up at Ignis and Noctis standing in the bathroom doorway.

‘Yo.’ he greeted. He pulled himself to the edge of his and Prompto’s bed and stood up. ‘You two alright?’ he asked as he stretched his back.

‘Yeah.’ Noctis grumbled and looked over at Prompto who was still asleep, but not for long. Gladio leaned over Prompto and lightly shook him to wake him up.

‘Wakey wakey.’ Gladio hummed with a soft grin on his face as he continued to shake him. Prompto suddenly began to squirm around and finally jolted awake after one last nudge from Gladio.

‘Whhh-wha-huh?’ Prompto moaned as he turned over and grimaced from the sun beaming across his face. Gladio snickered and stood back up again.

‘Rise and shine, Pipsqueak. It’s go time.’ he replied. Prompto let out an obnoxious yawn and sat up, looking up at everyone who’s eyes were fixed on him.

‘Oh, right right — w-wow it’s that time already? Time flies when you’re fast asleep.’ he said as he stretched his lanky arms over his head.

‘Wish I could say the same.’ Noctis sighed. Ignis made another concerned expression and walked back over to his bag on the floor to zip it up. He felt sorry for Noctis and just hoped he would make it through the day. He was grateful that they at least would be together. 

‘Aw, didn’t sleep, Noct?’ Prompto frowned. Noctis shook his head and finally walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a creak.

‘Don’t take too long in there, Your Highness.’ Gladio hollered. Noctis made a groan loud enough to be heard through the door in response. Ignis chuckled to himself and stood up to grab his gloves from off the top of the dresser and slipped them on.

‘Yeah! I gotta get in there before my bladder explodes.’ Prompto added.

‘You guys suck.’ Noctis groaned again, followed by the clatter of his toothbrush hitting the bathroom floor and an even louder groan. His morning started off poorly, he hoped to Six the rest of the day wasn’t going to follow suit.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was ready for the day. Each of them felt uncertainty at different levels, but no matter, they were ready to make the most out of their week-long vacation. Ignis made sure that everyone was fed before their departure — he wouldn’t let anyone go without eating breakfast no matter the occasion.

Noctis continued impulsively rubbing his eyes in hopes that it would wake him up more even though Ignis kept telling him not to or else his eyes would become irritated. Despite Ignis’s nagging, Noctis was still very much grateful to finally spend alone time with him. He tried not to show it too much, however — he was afraid of the others being suspicious of him. Everyone walked together out to the street, trying to ignore the heat of Lestallum. 

‘Are you _sure_ you guys are gonna be okay without the Regalia?’ Noctis asked with worry. _‘How are they going to get around?’._

‘Yeah! Gladio can carry me on his back if anything, huh, Big Guy?’ Prompto joked and looked up at Gladio who shook his head and folded his arms.

‘Don’t kid yourself.’ he scoffed as Prompto chuckled. ‘We’ll figure it out.’. Noctis rolled his eyes at their banter and impatiently kicked a pebble in front of him.

‘Well... alright, if you say so. Text us if you need anything, okay?’ Noctis offered. _‘Please don’t need anything.’_

‘Yeah, you guys too.’ Gladio replied. Prompto nodded with an excited smile. Ignis looked at everyone and softly smiled while he fixed the strap of his bag hanging on his shoulder.

‘Indeed. Please be safe, we don’t need any casualties.’ he joked. Noctis swayed his weight onto each leg, trying to be patient despite how he was feeling _quite_ the opposite but didn’t want to seem like an asshole.

‘Well, I guess it’s go time, huh? We’ll see you guys soon. Careful out there.’ Gladio gestured and looked into the distance of Cleigne beyond the parking lot.

‘Same to you, have fun you two.’ Noctis smirked and bent forward with his hands on his hips, hinting at them to finally get a room at some point this week. He _knew_ they liked each other but the both of them were too reluctant to admit it. Gladio shook his head again and Prompto’s cheeks flushed while Ignis glanced at Noctis then back at the others.

‘What’s that supposed to mean, huh?’ Gladio asked. _‘You know, don’t you?’_ he thought. Noctis stood straight up again. 

‘Ah, nothin’.’ he replied and shrugged with the smirk still on his face. Gladio rolled his eyes at him while Ignis quietly chuckled to himself. 

‘Farewell, you two.’ Ignis nodded and patted the keys to the Regalia in his pocket, double checking that they were still on him.

‘Alrighty, see ya in a week!’ Prompto waved and put his hands behind his head with a bright smile. 

Each pair parted ways — Gladio and Prompto hung around Lestallum for a bit longer before they set out to wherever they were going while Noctis and Ignis decided to head to Duscae for the day.

* * *

Everything that was everyone’s usual felt different for Ignis and Noctis. It was quieter and more intimate, more enjoyable and comfortable. Noctis occasionally smiled but was immediately interrupted by a yawn. Ignis smiled more often than not and Noctis noticed it from the corner of his eye, making him feel more at ease rather than nervous. They were each other's home, each other’s safe place — they _always_ were, through thick and thin. Ignis exhaled and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

‘How are you feeling, Noct? Still tired I see, but-’

‘Relieved.’ Noctis interrupted. Ignis raised his eyebrows in surprise and quickly glanced at Noctis then back at the road.

‘Relieved? How so?’ he questioned. Noctis rested his elbow on the car door and sighed.

‘Well, it’s nice to not feel so cooped up even though we’re always out in the open, you know? We barely get privacy...’ he looked over at Ignis. ‘But mostly, I’m just... relieved we have some time to ourselves for once, plus I think you deserve this most of all. You’re always working so hard all the time — this is really good for you.’ he admitted as he saw Ignis crack a goofy grin, making Noctis grin as well.

‘Well, thank you, Noct. I’d say the same for you — you've quite the burden yourself, this is a good change of pace even if it’s for just a little while.’ Ignis replied. Noctis chuckled, shifting his arm and laying it on the door to rest his head as he watched the passing trees. ‘Any ideas of what you’d like to do today?’ Ignis took another quick glance at Noctis. Noctis turned his head towards him and back at the passing trees and blushed.

‘Honestly, I just wanna take it easy today. It’s been so hectic lately and I kinda just... wanna relax with you… i-if that’s okay.’ Noctis proposed. Ignis softly smiled and slightly loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

‘That's quite alright with me, Noct.’ he replied. _‘With you…’_ he repeated in his mind. His heart felt warm in his chest — somehow, he too was more relaxed than he was nervous. Noctis smiled into his arm and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling the wind in his hair and on his skin.

‘Nice.’ he exhaled.

* * *

They eventually arrived in Duscae at an outpost alongside Nebulawood; one of their favourite places to camp. They decided to grab a bite at the diner for lunch. The restaurant tipster was surprised to see that it was only just the two of them this time rather than with the others. They explained they were currently on a vacation and the tipster smiled and invited them to sit wherever. They sat down at one of the booths and got comfortable. Noctis rested his elbows onto the table and put his hands together, looking right at Ignis who took off his gloves and set them aside.

‘I wonder what the others are up to right now, or what they’ll be up to this week. Sure hope they’ll finally get a damn room and confess their undying love for each other.’ Noctis sighed and shook his head. _‘Wish I could do that too...’_ he thought. Ignis scoffed.

‘You’ve picked that up as well? Hmph, we can only hope.’ he replied with a smirk and also shook his head. ‘I do wonder how long they’ve had these… feelings for one another. I’ve only noticed it for about a year now, I believe.’ he continued. Noctis shrugged and started to become a bit uneasy. 

‘Same… kinda. But, I gotta be real, Iggy, it sorta… worries me.’ Noctis’s eyebrows slightly furrowed. Ignis tilted his head out of curiosity and concern.

‘How so?’ he asked. Noctis let out a sigh and furrowed his eyebrows more as he laid his arms down onto the table.

‘Prompto is my best friend which you already know, but I’m just… afraid he’s going to get hurt somehow, y’know? I get that Gladio is protective and all, but-’ Noctis explained in a worried tone as he looked down at his arms. 

‘Gladio has the tendency to be insensitive and impulsive, and, well, Prompto is rather… emotionally fragile. While that in itself doesn’t mean he’s weak, but if anything were to happen to him, it would most likely cause a detrimental blow to his emotional well-being as well as our group as it is.’ Ignis exhaled, becoming uneasy as well. ‘I suppose the only thing we really _can_ do is hope for the best.’

‘Yeah… but then again, who knows — maybe Gladio is more… soft? with Prompto… emotionally anyways. Ugh, I-I just don’t know, Iggy… but I just hope if they do end up together, nothing will go wrong. I’d _kill_ Gladio.’ Noctis scowled as he kept his eyes fixed on his arms down in front of him.

‘You’re not alone.’ Ignis lowered his eyes and began to scowl as well. ‘However, Noct, I must admit that outside of Gladio’s royal duties, I do not fully… trust him. I-I know I mustn’t feel this way — it’s--it’s rather unprofessional of me, but-’ he began to clench his fist. ‘Due to the times that he has hurt you in the past, I…’ Ignis continued in a more stressed tone. Noctis noticed the developed tension in Ignis’s arms and shoulders and immediately tapped one of his arms in an attempt to snap him out of spiraling into further stress. Noctis knew how tense Ignis would become about certain things, usually if it was about Noctis without any distractions, so he was always the first one to stop it. Ignis slightly jumped from the sudden tap then drew his attention back to Noctis and looked at him with slight embarrassment.

‘A-Apologies, Noct.’ he cleared his throat and relaxed his body. 

‘It’s okay, Iggy. I know how you feel, but hey, we probably shouldn’t worry about it too much this week. Besides, they both seemed excited about this whole thing too so... I guess that’s a good sign, right?’ Noctis gave him a light smile. Ignis hesitantly nodded in agreement and kept his gaze at Noctis as his cheeks flushed.

‘R-Right. “Too?” Are you implying that you’re excited as well?’ Ignis asked as his eyebrows raised. Noctis’s face reddened. 

_‘Shit, I slipped up. Oh well, I guess…’_ he silently sighed. ‘Uhh… yeah, I’d… kinda be lying if I said I wasn’t…’ he admitted with an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck as his heart beat harder. Ignis started to smile again.

‘Is that so? I… am as well, Noct.’ he replied, looking down at Noctis’s hands. _‘Well, it does seem that he appears to be as excited as I am. What could this mean? I-I hope it’s… No, it -- it can’t possibly be — I mustn’t jump to conclusions now-’_ he grew even more flustered. He snapped out of his rambling thoughts before he completely lost track of their conversation and refocused back on Noctis who was surprisingly unaware of him momentarily spacing out.

‘Heh, who knows what kind of trouble we’re gonna get into this week.’ Noctis joked. Ignis snickered and shook his head.

‘Come now, we’ve a track record to keep clean. I won’t allow any trouble…... maybe.’ Ignis grinned as he fixed his gloves. ‘Shall we be on our merry way, then?’.

‘“Maybe?”’ Noctis quoted as he scooted to the end of the booth and stood up. ‘What kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve that you’re gonna pull _now?_ ’

‘Hm, unsure.’ Ignis smugly replied and giggled, putting his hand up to his chin. 

He and Noctis paid for their lunch and thanked the tipster and walked out to the Regalia that sat in the direct sunlight. Ignis put his hand on his hip and the other on his temples, slowly shaking his head at the mistake he made of forgetting to put the hood over the car before they went into the diner. Both of them sighed.

‘I am… an idiot.’ Ignis huffed, trying to stifle a slightly embarrassed laugh.

‘Yeah, you are.’ Noctis snickered. Ignis tutted and pushed on Noctis’s shoulder, making him laugh harder as he staggered a few feet.

‘You’re not supposed to agree!’ he huffed with a grin and took out the keys to the Regalia. Noctis walked over to the passenger side of the car and felt the heat radiating off of the seat and door handle. He groaned and slumped over.

‘Ugh, now everything is too hot to touch.’ he frowned. Ignis chuckled as he opened his door and sat down without a second thought. He was well used to heat and at least had gloves to protect him from burning his hands on the steering wheel. Noctis wasn't so lucky.

‘Come now, everything will cool down once we hit the road.’ Ignis assured him and started the car. Noctis continued to stand outside the passenger door and gave Ignis an all too familiar pout which made him giggle. ‘Noct, I will pull you in if I must.’ he added as he turned towards Noctis with a smirk and put his arm on the shoulder of his seat.

‘Ugh, you’re so mean.’ he jokingly complained as he hesitantly grabbed the burning door handle and opened the door. He slowly eased down onto the burning seat and let out a wince once he completely sat down followed by a groan. It was his job to be as dramatic as possible. Ignis was very used to it. 

‘Oh hush, you.’ Ignis giggled. He turned back to the wheel and tapped on it with his index finger. ‘So, where to next, Noct?’ he asked with a soft smile, looking over to Noctis who was exaggeratingly fanning himself with his hand. 

‘How about _you?_ Where do _you_ wanna go?’ Noctis turned the question back to Ignis. 

‘Hm, you’ve mentioned that you wanted to relax today and personally, I wouldn’t mind either. Might if we head to the Nebulawood? It’s close by and peaceful.’ he offered with a soft smile. Noctis continued to squirm in his seat, trying to get used to its heat. 

‘Sounds good.’ he agreed, finally sitting still. Ignis nodded. 

‘Well then, off we go.’

* * *

They eventually arrived at a parking spot alongside the Nebulawood. They sat in the car for a little while before they headed over to the fields. This time Ignis made sure to put the hood over the car to spare the inside from the direct sunlight. Once they left the Regalia and headed to the fields, Noctis stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud and exaggerated yawn. Ignis chuckled as he watched him bounce a few times and blushed again. He could feel the excitement emitting off of Noctis and it made his heart flutter. Noctis expressing his happiness always seemed to make Ignis fall deeper in love each time — to see the one he loved so dearly being happy and excited meant the world and beyond to him.

Once Ignis caught up to Noctis, Noctis turned towards him and put his hands on his hips and bent forward. Ignis stood in place and cocked his head. 

‘And what tricks do _you_ have up your sleeve, Noct? You’re looking rather mischievous.’ he pointed out and raised an eyebrow. Noctis squinted his eyes and snickered.

‘Hm, unsure.’ he imitated Ignis’s answer from earlier and slowly approached him with a smirk on his face. He stood in front of Ignis and looked up at him, causing Ignis to turn pink from how close they were. Noctis grabbed Ignis’s sleeve and tugged on it, making Ignis redder. 

‘M-Must I even ask what you have in mind, Noct? Something reckless, I presume.’ he asked while he started to grin. Noctis hummed and pulled Ignis closer by his upper arm and began to lightly sway and swing him around, making Ignis giggle in both delight and confusion. _‘Those playful eyes… I’ve missed them.’_. He grabbed onto his Noctis’s arms to keep himself steady, ‘You call this _relaxing?_ ’ he asked with a goofy smile.

‘You know me.’ Noctis replied with a mischievous grin. ‘And I _know_ you enjoy it too. You can’t fool me, Iggy.’

‘That’s true, I do.’ Ignis agreed. His cheeks flushed and he continued giggling, beginning to crack and show his old playful self again. Was this all it took? Just a tug on his shirt and a sway to bring out this playfulness like this? Just like that? _‘What is he about to do?’_ he thought. Noctis’s smile grew as he tugged on his sleeve a little harder to get more of a rise from Ignis. ‘Now now, we mustn’t be too rough-’ Ignis said while he kept giggling.

‘Meh, we aren’t kids anymore.’ Noctis interjected and swiftly pulled him down into a headlock that made him grunt and grab onto Noctis’s torso as a reflex. Ignis sputtered and attempted to tickle Noctis to try to get him to let him go, making Noctis wriggle and laugh. ‘Okay, now you’re asking for it.’

‘Hm?-’ Ignis’s eyes widened. Noctis wobbled and swung him around, releasing his headlock and immediately grabbing a hold of the sides of his torso — one of Ignis’s most ticklish areas. ‘Noct, don’t you _dare_ -’ Ignis pleaded through a pained smile. Noctis mischievously cackled and squeezed the sides of his torso which made Ignis squirm and laugh. Noctis was overjoyed to see that hasn’t changed throughout the years of tormenting Ignis with tickling. ‘No no no!’ Ignis shrieked as he tried to escape Noctis’s dreadful grasp and run away. ‘I won’t let you!’ he shouted as he finally broke free and bounded a few yards away from Noctis. Noctis began to chase after Ignis with his hands held up like claws ready to grab onto him again. _‘Bloody hell, I have nothing on me to warp with!’_ Ignis grunted to himself in desperation. Suddenly a thought popped into his head after a flash from the sunlight shot across the lenses of his glasses as he continued to run for his dear life. _‘Oh, right. I do. Silly me.’_ he muttered through his panting and frantically grabbed his glasses from off his face and hurled them in front of him, warping away from Noctis leaving a trail of green silhouettes behind him — each lasting particle sparkling in the sunlight. Noctis sputtered out a laugh and warped after him.

‘Why not?! You did it first!’ Noctis shouted back and nearly stumbled over some rocks in front of him. ‘It’s only fair!’. He heard Ignis loudly cackling between his panting not far from in front of him.

‘P-Perhaps it-’

Before he could finish his sentence, Noctis caught up to him and grabbed the back of his suspenders, causing them to collide into each other. With a grunt, they toppled over and rolled a few yards across the grass all the while bellowing with laughter. They ended up laying next to each other with their hands nearly touching and their hearts pounding hard in their chest.

‘Are… Are you alright, Noct?’ Ignis panted, trying to catch his breath while Noctis continued to laugh and let out a few small coughs. 

‘Yeah, are you??’ He asked as he sat up and looked at Ignis who was decorated with grass.

‘I suppose I am, however, it seems that my hair… isn’t as lucky.’ Ignis sat up and wiped off his smudged glasses then began to carefully comb through his hair with his fingers, trying to get the grass out while also trying not to ruin his hair even more. ‘How dare you let my hair become such a mess!’ he jokingly pushed on Noctis who scoffed.

‘Oh please, your hair is always a mess.’ Noctis teased and reached over to take out the grass from Ignis’s hair for him, making both of them blush from the gentle touch. One blade of grass after another, he gently grabbed them and tossed them aside, keeping in mind Ignis’s sensitive scalp. _‘His hair is so soft… I wish I could pet it… but...’_ he thought and gulped. Noctis noticed a blade of grass that was stuck to Ignis’s cheek and slightly cocked his head. _‘M-Maybe I could just-‘_. He craved an opportunity, an excuse just to touch Ignis’s face. He felt that this moment was a good opportunity to take advantage of but he hoped to Six that Ignis wouldn’t back away and get upset. It was a risk he was willing to take. ‘Uh, Iggy?’ he said softly. Ignis looked back up at him with attentive eyes.

‘Yes, Noct?’ Ignis answered warmly.

‘Y-You have some grass… uh-‘ Noctis mumbled and reached over and softly wiped off the grass from Ignis’s cheek with his thumb. Ignis silently gasped and Noctis’s cheeks burned from finally getting to touch his cheek.

 _‘He’s...-’_ Ignis’s heart skipped a beat and his lips very slightly parted. Noctis briefly paused with his fingers now just barely hovering over Ignis’s cheek.

 _‘...He’s not stopping me? No, ugh, what the hell am I doing?’_ Noctis gulped and pulled his arm back. ‘Uh… s-sorry.’ he nervously apologized and looked down at the blade of grass he wiped from Ignis’s cheek with embarrassment.

‘Th...Thank you, Noct. There’s no need to apologize.’ he gave a quivering loving smile. _‘I missed your touch.’_. Noctis shyly looked back up to Ignis and immediately felt calmer once he noticed his smile. Maybe he _didn’t_ just make a mistake — maybe Ignis enjoyed it? No, that would be wishful thinking. He was probably just saying that to make him feel better. ‘Your hair is quite the mess as well, Noct. It suits you.’ he teased. Noctis squinted his eyes at Ignis and huffed.

‘What’s that supposed to mean, huh?’ he replied. Ignis rested his hand on his chin with a smug look on his face and hummed.

‘Oh nothing, just your messiness that I had to pick up after some years ago.’ he giggled and slowly reached over to take out the grass from Noctis’s hair, willingly returning the favour and satisfying his longing to touch him. It was an instinctive and innocent act, something he has done since childhood — fixing and caring to make Noctis look and feel better, even if it was just the simple act of adjusting his tie for him. ‘Not that I minded much...’ he added in a softer voice.

‘Yeah, I doubt that. I was such a slob.’ Noctis replied as he lowered his head for Ignis to pick out the grass from his hair.

‘Hmph, “was”?’ he scoffed. Noctis rolled his eyes and huffed again. Ignis removed the last blades of grass from his hair and quietly giggled. ‘Your hair is free of debris and soft again.’. he hummed.

‘T-Thanks, Iggy — w-wait how do you know it’s soft? You’re wearing gloves.’ he asked with furrowed brows and a goofy smile.

‘I simply just know.’ Ignis purred with an innocent smile and red cheeks. ‘Hm, now... if you'll excuse me,’ he raised his hand again and playfully ruffled Noctis’s hair.

‘Hey!’ Noctis barked. Ignis cackled as he jumped up and bounded away from him, expecting him to chase after him again. He was right. Noctis tore up from the ground and ran after him once again. ‘Get back here!’

They continued to laugh and mess around in the fields of the Nebulawood — both of them feeling overwhelming happiness and freedom that they were able to be alone and have fun together again, but this time it was much different than it was in their younger years. Each look, each smile, each touch was different now.

In the heat of the moment, Ignis turned around to Noctis and grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Reality became fantasy as he raised Noctis up above him, making Noctis shriek and laugh in surprise as he wiggled his dangling legs behind him.

‘Iggy!’ Noctis shouted out in excitement. Ignis balanced himself and began to merrily twirl Noctis around in his arms with a blissful smile across his cheeks. The memory of Noctis shouting his name and laughing as they did the same as children played in Ignis’s mind, making him grow even happier as if they _were_ kids again. He hadn’t realized just how _much_ he missed holding Noctis in his arms let alone being so close to him. Ignis opened his eyes and was met with a euphoric prince in his arms that made his heart melt from overwhelming love. He slowed their spinning and kept his gaze at Noctis who eventually opened his eyes and looked down into his. They lovingly stared into each other’s eyes as if nothing else around them existed — their same innocent affectionate gaze they would give each other as children. A moment later, fantasy became reality. Ignis’s eyes widened and he sharply gasped in realization of what he just did that felt completely subconscious. He set Noctis down and fixed his glasses, completely flustered and his mouth quivering. The blood drained from his face and his heart sank — he felt as if he committed an unforgivable crime that made Noctis actually upset rather than excited. Was that true?

‘...F-Forgive me, Noct -- I-I got carried away, I-‘ he stuttered and looked away in immense shame. Noctis shook his head with a lovestruck smile across his red face, overjoyed to have been in Ignis’s arms again. Noctis bashfully looked up at him and shrugged.

‘It was fun...’ he admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. Ignis snapped out of his ashamed daze upon hearing ‘fun’ and stared at Noctis with surprised eyes, caught off guard that he was actually okay with what he did.

‘O-Oh, I-‘ he cleared his throat and inhaled. ‘Indeed it was.’ he agreed and fixed his glasses again. Noctis kept his eyes on him and continued smiling.

‘It’s… it’s good to have you back, Iggy.’ he mumbled and rubbed his arm. Ignis cocked his head in slight confusion and raised an eyebrow.

‘Have I gone somewhere?’ he asked. Noctis gave a quiet chuckle and looked down at the softly flowing grass and sighed.

‘N-No, it’s just…’ he began while he continued rubbing his arm. ‘It’s… nice to see you actually… happy... and actually smiling again. It’s been a while.’ he continued as he looked back up at Ignis. Ignis caught his breath.

‘W-Well, I…’ he stuttered and cleared his throat again, trying his hardest not to impulsively unload over a decades worth of romantic feelings he had for him. Now was not the right time, but when was the right time? Would there _ever_ be a right time? He took a deep breath and silently exhaled. ‘I… _am_ happy, Noct.’ he softly replied. For now, it was all he could say. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. _‘This was alright? He truly enjoyed this? H-He-’_ he grew more flustered as his thoughts raced.

‘I’m glad, Iggy. M-Me too. Everything is always stressful nowadays so it… it’s just been a while since I’ve actually… seen _you_ again — you know, behind all that constant seriousness. It just… feels like how it should be again, y’know?’ Noctis’s cheeks burned. ‘I don’t…… ever wanna lose you, Iggy.’ Noctis kept his eyes low and rubbed the back of his neck, anticipating Ignis's reaction. He expected Ignis to be upset as if anything changed from when they were children where Noctis had said the same thing followed by Ignis pledging that he never would. Times have changed, and Noctis was so afraid of that change. ‘I-I’m sorry-’ his voice trembled. Ignis felt like he was melting into his shoes from hearing Noctis, the one he loved so dearly, say this. He didn’t expect Noctis to still feel the same throughout the years — it was wonderful to be reminded of it.

‘Th-There’s no reason to apologize, Noct. I’m right here, I’ve never left.’ he reminded him in a gentle voice. ‘Nor do I ever plan on doing so.’ he added and looked into Noctis’s eyes.

‘I’m glad, but… no matter how bad things get, p-please… don’t let it change you. Don’t ever go away…’ Noctis quietly pleaded, starting to feel a lump forming in his throat. _‘Please don’t cry now, he probably will too.’_. he thought. Ignis heard the fear in Noctis’s voice and felt his heart ache in his chest.

‘I won’t, Noct. I promise you.’ he reassured him with another loving smile. ‘There is nothing on Eos that will, and I will make sure of it.’ He added and slowly lifted his hand between the two of them and held out his pinky. _‘Never would I leave the one I love.’_. Noctis looked at Ignis’s hand and lit up — he hasn’t seen Ignis make a pinky promise since they were still in high school. As young children, Noctis taught him what a pinky promise was — ‘a super special promise that can’t ever _ever_ be broken.’, and since then, Ignis has never broken one. Who could ever break something as serious as a pinky promise?

‘Good.’ Noctis sighed in relief. ‘You’re… kinda too stubborn to change anyways.’ he mustered up a giggle to fight his worry. Even though he and Ignis were always together, deep down he always feared losing him.

‘Right you are, Noct. And besides, if anything were to have separated us, it would have done so years ago.’ Ignis added as they interlocked their pinkies and shook their hands. Their faces were still bright red from everything that just happened. They kept their pinkies interlocked for a few more moments — neither of them wanted to unlock them, but they both were too nervous to keep them intertwined for much longer. Once they unlocked their pinkies, they both looked down and away from each other while they kept small lovestruck smiles on their faces. 

‘Y-You’re right. Let’s keep it that way.’ Noctis insisted. Ignis looked up at him with another soft expression.

‘Indeed.’ Ignis let out a quiet sigh. ‘Well then, shall we continue, Noct?’ Ignis proposed and put his hand on his hip. Noctis looked back up at him in confusion.

‘H-Huh?’ Noctis completely forgot what their original plans were after they arrived at the Nebulawood. Both of them were too immersed in their moments of bliss for him to remember. Ignis giggled again and looked over at the campground.

‘To our destination.’ he motioned towards the campground which was the same campground that was closest to the Chocobo Outpost. Ignis thought it would be the best one since it was right behind a place to freshen up.

‘Th…’ Noctis followed Ignis’s finger but was still confused. Perhaps all that bliss really _did_ wipe his memory. Ignis let out a small wheeze and giggled as he shook his head.

‘The campground, Noct.’ he specified. Noctis groaned after he remembered.

‘Oh, r-right. Yeah, heh.’ he replied. _‘You idiot.’_. Ignis looked back to where they parked the Regalia and motioned towards it with his head. 

‘However, if we are going to unpack the spare camping equipment, I’m going to need to park at the outpost to make transporting everything easier. Might if you head over there and I join you once I’m finished?’ he asked.

‘Uh, sure, yeah.’ Noctis agreed and turned to face the campground. ‘Just don’t crash the car on your way over.’ he joked. Ignis playfully huffed.

‘My driving is immaculate.’ he boasted and folded his arms. Noctis snickered.

‘Your parking skills say otherwise.’ Noctis teased him as he turned his head back to face Ignis.

‘Hmph, as if yours are any better. Hush now and be on your way.’ Ignis chuckled and shooed him away. 

‘Yeah yeah.’ Noctis replied and faced the campsite again and rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a silly grin on his face. Ignis ventured back to the car and continued to giggle to himself while Noctis kept his grin all the way to the campground.

Ignis brought the Regalia around and parked it at the Chocobo Outpost and Noctis met him at the car to start helping him carry the equipment to the campground.

* * *

6PM rolled around and they finally began to set up the camping equipment after they sat in fold out chairs for a while and talked.

‘You know, it's not so bad camping when the others are gone… wherever they are. It’s more peaceful kinda, y’know? Not that they're annoying or anything. You get me.’ Noctis said with a sigh as he jostled a big bag of utilities near the unmade tent. Ignis paused and looked over to him. 

‘Indeed. I daresay it’s a blessing. Let's make the most of it as we may not have this opportunity again anytime soon.’ Ignis agreed and continued unpacking supplies to start the campfire. 

‘I’m surprised you’re okay with camping tonight.’ Noctis pointed out. Ignis looked up to him and shrugged.

‘A change of scenery and temperature is always nice. We _have_ been staying in Lestallum lately.’ he said and continued unpacking.

‘That’s true.’ Noctis agreed. After unpacking, Ignis glanced over at him who was struggling to set up the tent. He giggled and walked over to the mess of poles and rustling fabric.

‘You know, you could've asked for some assistance, Noct. If I may?’ he gave Noctis a playful grin. Butterflies fluttered inside Noctis's chest.

‘Heh, I _guess_.’ he accepted Ignis’s offer. Ignis set up his side of the poles and waited patiently for Noctis who was clumsily trying to stand up his side of the poles. ‘Sorry, I’m-’ Noctis grunted and finally stabilized his end of the tent. Ignis continued to giggle as he watched Noctis take a breather. Even if Noctis was clumsy with many things outside of battle, he enjoyed watching him at least try.

‘So, are you ready for the next step, _Your Highness?_ ’ he teased. Noctis groaned from hearing him, let alone anyone, calling him ‘Highness’. Ignis normally only called him that to be facetious when they weren’t in a public or professional setting in Insomnia.

‘Yeahhh… let's just get this over with so I can be more embarrassed about it afterwards.’ he looked down at the ropes and stakes that kept the tent on the ground. Ignis kept a goofy smile on his face.

‘I must admit, this _is_ a tad more tedious with only two men, especially with a clumsy man like yourself.’ Ignis covered his mouth as he continued to giggle. Noctis rolled his eyes.

‘Can it.’ he groaned. Ignis looked above the surrounding trees and hummed with a warm smile.

‘It wasn’t nearly as much of a hassle when we were children — setting up our tent of blankets and watching the “stars” from our Stellar flashlight given by His Majesty above us while we read stories. Such simpler times.’ Ignis remenised as he rested his hand on his hip.

‘You’re such a sap.’ Noctis chuckled and sighed. ‘If only we still had it with us, huh?’ he added as he looked at Ignis with a grin.

‘Indeed. Hmm, perhaps we take a trip around to find one similar sometime this week? I wouldn’t expect to find the same one we had but I think it’d be worth a try.’ Ignis offered with a loving smile. Noctis’s face turned redder and looked down.

‘M-Maybe…’ he replied. ‘E-Even though we’ll be under real stars this time…’ he added and softly rubbed his upper arm.

‘A bit of our childhood tradition wouldn’t hurt.’ Ignis proposed fondly. ‘Something to look forward to again.’

‘That’s true, but... let’s just set everything up first before we make any other decisions for now.’ Noctis said with a sigh and looked back at the half-made tent.

‘Let’s.’ Ignis nodded. Noctis bashfully looked back to Ignis again.

‘You’re pretty adamant about that, huh?’ he asked softly. ‘About… doing stuff we used to do…’

‘Of course. They were… rather important to me, you know.’ Ignis admitted and lowered his eyes. ‘Th-They were…-‘ he went to continue but cut himself off before he could have impulsively confessed how he felt for Noctis. Thankfully, he had good impulse control… for the most part. _‘The best years of my life.’_ he continued in his thoughts. This was so difficult to keep secret all these years. Noctis lowered the pole he had in his hand and blushed. 

‘They were… what?’ he asked quietly and tilted his head in curiosity. Ignis turned bright right and cleared his throat.

‘...I-Important, is all.’ he restrained himself from further explanation. Noctis nodded and formed a slight smile. 

‘Ah. M-Me… too.’ he mumbled. Ignis started to smile again, but it was more of a nostalgic smile this time. ‘You know what? Yeah, let’s hunt for a flashlight like our old Stellar this week for the hell of it.’ he insisted with a confident expression. ‘Though I’m not really sure where we’d find one.’ he added. Ignis perked up and hummed in agreement.

‘Well, there’s only one way to find out.’

After about ten more minutes, the tent was finally set up. Noctis was slightly sweating from all the struggling just to set up the damn tent. Ignis walked back to the almost fully set up grill for later use and continued working at it.

‘You should sit down, Noct. I'll handle things from here.’ Ignis suggested.

‘Uh, sure. Sorry… heh.’ Noctis rubbed the back of his sweaty neck and sat on the ground next to the bag of utilities and faced Ignis. 

‘No worries.’ Ignis smiled. Noctis took out his phone to hide his occasional glances at him. He couldn’t stop blushing no matter how hard he tried not to, and his thoughts weren’t helping much either.

 _‘Six, I wish we could just… go back in time. I miss when we were kids a-and I just… miss him holding me while we looked at those stars… even though they weren’t even real. I miss him reading stories to me. I felt so warm and so safe. I always did in his arms. I just miss us being young and more carefree together. Ugh, no. I shouldn’t get my hopes up. It’s probably never gonna happen again.’_ Noctis’s eyebrows slightly curled. _‘But… maybe him suggesting we take a trip around to find a flashlight like we had… m-maybe that means he wants to do it again? Plus he said that the stuff we did as kids was important to him, I-I hope that means… - ugh, quit it, I really shouldn’t even be thinking about it like that. I’m probably just over analyzing.’_ he subtly frowned. _‘But I can’t help it…’_

Ignis hung the lantern on the pole attached to the grill’s table and paused to watch the reflection from the evening sun sway across the silver handle. His thoughts started to trail off as he stared at it.

 _‘I want him in my arms, even if it’s only one more time. I pray for more, but I… I shouldn’t. Despite his agreement for us to find a similar flashlight like our old Stellar, I… cannot help but fear he’s grown out of enjoying our childhood closeness and affection as we matured while I… have not. I suppose this is the price to pay for one in love with another who may never reciprocate...’_ Ignis sighed. _‘But no matter, I will stand by him always, even if I must keep this silence forever.’_

* * *

Nighttime finally came around and Noctis sat on the ground continuously nodding off and jolting awake from the clang of their dishes that Ignis cleaned after they ate. Ignis peeked over at the sleepy Noctis and hummed to himself.

‘Noct, I think it’d be a good idea if you finally got some rest.’ Ignis suggested with a soft smile. Noctis, whose eyes kept closing, made an exhausted groan as he slowly raised his head to look up at Ignis.

‘But…’ he grumbled in protest. Ignis dried his hands and set down the cleaned dishes and walked over to Noctis. He crouched down next to him and gently laid his hand on his shoulder.

‘You’ve gotten very little sleep last night, Noct. Though I must say, I am quite amazed that you’ve managed to stay awake the entire day, especially without an Ebony.’ he softly chuckled. Noctis let out a big sigh and looked down at the ground.

‘I’m… sorry, Iggy. I wanted to stay up longer c-considering it’s our first night... together again.’ he apologized with a guilty frown as his eyes closed again. ‘I’m sorry.’ he repeated. Ignis shook his head and continued to smile.

‘You don’t have to apologize, Noct. Frankly, I wouldn't have minded even if you _did_ sleep the day away — I was with you, and that’s... what matters most to me.’ Ignis admitted and blushed. Noctis cracked a groggy smile and turned his head to look back at Ignis.

‘Yeah? Heh.’ he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. ‘You’re such a sap.’ he added. Ignis quietly chuckled again and held out his hand for Noctis who grabbed it and immediately felt a barrage of butterflies flutter in his stomach. ‘Me too.’

‘Indeed.’ Ignis replied as he lifted Noctis to his feet. ‘Please, head into the tent and get settled. I must quickly tend to the fire before I join you, is that alright?’ Ignis proposed with his head tilted a bit. Noctis gave a vague ‘okay’ followed by another quiet groan as he rubbed his eyes and shuffled his way into the tent. Ignis watched him enter the tent and softly smiled. _‘What a lovely mess.’_. He took care of the fire and prepared to head into the tent right after to meet his sleepy prince. 

Noctis plopped down onto his open sleeping bag, nearly losing his balance in the process and exhaled. He was so exhausted and upset that he couldn’t stay up longer with Ignis but he had very little choice in the matter — he was so ready to pass out. Ignis finally joined Noctis and knelt down in front of him and fixed his glasses.

‘Hey.’ Noctis greeted and looked at Ignis with very sleepy but loving eyes. ‘Thanks… for today, Iggy. I had fun.’ he smiled. Ignis blushed and looked down at Noctis’s hands and back up to his eyes.

‘I as well, Noct. I must say, it was quite… liberating thanks to a special someone.’ he admitted with a warm smile. Noctis chuckled as he slowly rubbed his arm.

‘I’m… really glad. You needed it the most.’ he mumbled. _‘S-Special…’_. He adjusted himself and sighed while his cheeks flushed more. ‘Iggy, c-can I… have a hug...?’ he asked while his mouth quivered and slightly lowered his head. ‘I missed them…’ he added. _‘Just… please hold me again…’_

‘Of course, Noct. You don’t have to ask.’ Ignis hummed and opened his arms with a gentle expression. Noctis gave a shaky smile and sluggishly pulled himself towards Ignis. As Ignis brought him into his arms, Noctis indiscreetly brushed the back of his fingers against Ignis’s cheek while he placed his arm around his neck, making Ignis silently gasp and his heart skip. He raised his hand and softly placed it behind Noctis’s head to hold him even closer. ‘I-I’ve… missed these as well.’ he admitted in a whisper. ‘Frankly, I wouldn’t mind if we hugged more often.’ he added and affectionately smiled. Noctis gave a very tired giggle and closed his eyes.

‘M… me too.’ he mumbled into Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis was so warm and full of comfort and to Noctis, that was his real home — not Insomnia, not Crown City, not the Citadel — _Ignis_. Noctis gently slid his other hand up Ignis’s back and gripped onto his jacket, giving Ignis chills and his heart skip a beat. His lips just barely parted as his breath caught in his throat — both his body and his heart craved Noctis’s delicate touch. ‘I know I said it earlier but… I don’t wanna lose you.’ Noctis began. ‘Th...there were times that… I was afraid you left… y-your... your real self…’ Noctis squeaked and grasped Ignis’s jacket tighter. Ignis’s eyebrows curled and he very gently rubbed Noctis’s head.

‘Never. I’m not ever leaving. M...my…-‘ Ignis felt his heart beat harder. ‘My real self, Noct,’ he continued and slightly lowered his head down to Noctis’s shoulder. ‘will never leave you.’ he insisted in a hush and closed his eyes. He felt so vulnerable again at this moment. ‘Please, never forget that.’ he added. Noctis loosened his grip and sighed into Ignis’s shoulder.

‘You’re… the best.’ he smiled. All this vulnerability _had_ to have been from him being so sleepy — but maybe it wasn’t. Maybe Noctis thought now was the best time to tell Ignis such things. If only it was the right time to tell him how he truly felt. Ignis melted at Noctis’s words and very softly rubbed the back of Noctis’s head. His fingers slowly brushed through his soft hair which gave Noctis chills. _‘Thank you…’_

‘As are you, Noct.’ Ignis cooed. Noctis barely had any more energy to speak. He kept his smile on his face as he started to fully relax himself in Ignis’s embrace. Within moments, he nodded off to sleep with his arms still wrapped around him. His head fully laid its weight on Ignis’s shoulder which made Ignis hum under his breath. He knew this would happen. He _wanted_ it to happen. He very gently pressed his cheek against the side of Noctis’s head, nearing the crook of his neck to immerse himself in his warmth. _‘You’re the best gift I have ever received. Sleep well, Noct.’_

Ignis was hesitant to release Noctis from his arms to lay him down — he never wanted to let him go. After a minute of contemplating, he finally decided to lay Noctis down onto his sleeping bag. Once he was carefully set down, Ignis gently pulled the sleeping bag’s cover over him while trying not to wake him up in the process. Ignis knelt beside him and lovingly gazed at his sleeping prince who still had a very faint smile on his face. Ignis reached his hand out to brush Noctis’s cheek with the back of his fingers to return the gentle stroke Noctis gave him just before but he paused. _‘No, I… I mustn’t. Not yet.’_ he thought and slowly pulled his arm back. With a quiet sigh, he took off his jacket and set it down beside him. He got situated in his sleeping bag next to Noctis’s and looked back at him. _‘Sleeping beside him again is well enough for me.’_ he reached over to turn off the lantern and laid on his side facing Noctis and smiled. _‘Although, I… cannot ignore my desire to have him asleep in my arms again. If only I could…’_ he thought as he continued to get comfortable. _‘By the grace of the Astrals, have it happen this week.’_ he sighed. Eventually, his wishful thoughts quieted down enough to where he could finally close his eyes.

_‘I love you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the romantic tension *chefs kiss*


	3. Luna’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first night of their week-long vacation, Noctis had an interesting dream that left him more confident and relieved about his future with Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my AU, Luna is more bubbly and not as formal when talking to people she’s close to. Also, her and Gentiana grew up together soooo they both were kids and well I think that it’s just cute (THANKS TO A WONDERFUL FRIEND OF MINE WHO PRESENTED THE IDEA UNTO ME).

Noctis woke up in a place that he’s never been to before — a place made of plentiful shades of beautiful blues, purples, and green waves that slowly entwined around each other, fading in and out in what looked to be an endless yet peaceful plane. Tiny beads of pale green light drifted around him, very gently grazing over his skin. Despite the beauty of his surroundings, his eyes darted around in confusion and anxiety. Where  _ was _ he exactly? Was this just a dream? Was he dead? If he was,  _ why _ on Eos did it have to be during his vacation with his beloved advisor — the love of his life?

Noctis groaned and fumbled around to get his bearings to stand up, hoping to find some answers. The infinite vastness under him disoriented him and made him light headed. After a moment, he finally attempted to stand up but stumbled before he could stabilize himself. Once he properly stood, he noticed that even more of the beads of light trailed around his arms and head. What  _ are _ these things? Did they serve a purpose? At least they’re pretty.

‘What… is happening? Where am I??’ he quavered. He laggardly looked up and was met with a familiar figure in the distance with an ethereal glow, startling him and making him nearly fall back over. That figure wasn’t there before, where did they come from? Noctis squinted at the figure and his eyes widened and gasped from disbelief. 

‘... _ L-Luna? _ Is… Is that  _ you?? _ ’ he nervously called out. Noctis’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lunafreya — he hasn’t seen her since before he and the others left Insomnia.  _ ‘What is going  _ **_on_ ** _?’ _

‘Yes, Noctis, it’s me.’ Luna confirmed and gave a welcoming smile. Noctis gulped, trying his best to bury his anxiety and act as calmly as he could. It didn’t work as well as he wanted it to.

‘Hey, Luna. Uh… where are we? Are you… dead? Am  _ I _ dead??’ he asked unseasily. Luna giggled and shook her head.

‘No, Noctis, we’re not dead. We’re in the Astral where spirits of both the living and the dead can commune.’ she explained. Noctis let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t ready to die just yet.

‘Ugh, thank Six, but... I’m so confused,  _ why _ are we here? Did something happen? Are you okay?’ his worried questioning continued. Luna graciously bowed and folded her hands over one another.

‘No no, nothing bad happened, I’m alright.’ she reassured him. ‘We’re here because I have… rather good news to share with you, so please don’t worry, nothing is wrong.’ she continued with a radiant expression. Was her expression about the good news she had?

‘Yeah?-W-Well, wait, hold on, sorry, before we begin, umm… what the heck are these?’ Noctis asked, referring to the beads of light while he swatted at one that was floating in front of his face like a cat pawing at a toy. ‘They’re cool and all but…  _ what? _ ’ Luna giggled to herself and shook her head again.

‘These little lights are blessings, Noctis.’ she explained. ‘They simply bless those who visit the Astral.’

‘O-Oh… okay. Sorry, heh.’ Noctis shyly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘So, um… anyways, what’s the good news?’ he asked.  _ ‘Did she get new stickers? She has so many…’ _ he thought.  _ ‘Nah, I don’t think she’d be here to tell me that… I think. I don’t know, she  _ **_does_ ** _ tend to do some weird things to show she got new stickers.’ _

‘I’ve recently come to terms that I’m in love with Gentiana. Well, I-I did a while ago, b-but anyways-‘ Luna began and immediately started turning red. Noctis’s eyebrows raised and formed a goofy grin. ‘Much like you and Ignis, we grew up together. We were always so close… which of course you already know.’ she continued in a bubbly tone. She looked down and closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. ‘I’ve made it known to her and… she feels the same. It makes me so happy and relieved… though in all honesty, I can’t help but not be too surprised about it. She  _ has _ always been so soft and loving and understanding. Her smiles and hugs and…… — Ah, I’m going off on a tangent again, my apologies.’ she giggled again with a bashful smile. ‘She just makes me so very happy.’

‘That’s… so great, Luna. I’m really happy for you. You really deserve each other.’ Noctis gave a heartfelt smile. ‘Also, you don’t have to apologize. I’m happy to know you and Gentiana are happy.’ he added.  _ ‘This is so cute. Well, I always had a feeling something like this would happen anyways.’ _

‘Aw, thank you, Noctis.’ she replied as she bowed again. ‘And with that,’ she paused. ‘I have something else I must tell you.’. Noctis tilted his head from curiosity.

‘Huh?’ he mumbled. Luna looked down at Noctis’s hands as she continued smiling.

‘I’ve noticed years ago, the way you look at Ignis,’ Luna began. Noctis’s eyes widened and he gulped as he started turning bright red.  _ Oh gods _ . ‘There has always been so much love in your eyes.’ she pointed out. Noctis looked down and gulped. ‘I must be honest, Noctis, it’s always made me so… thankful.’ she admitted and bowed her head. Noctis looked back up with a surprised expression. ‘I’ve always felt so relieved knowing that you have him by your side.’

‘...R...Really?’ his voice slightly trembled. Luna nodded and softly giggled. ‘M...Me too…’ 

‘Yes. And I also have to admit, I’ve always rooted for you about it. You two would be the most wonderful couple.’ her smile widened and her eyes shined bright with hope. Noctis blushed even harder. ‘Your relationship as it stands is so beautiful.’

‘...Th-Thanks, Luna. I-I wish…’ he stuttered and looked down with a sorrowful expression. ‘But…’ he sighed. ‘I don't think he even… feels the same… and it just… it makes me really afraid…’

‘Noctis,’ she began.  _ ‘If only you knew, Noctis.’ _ . She didn’t want to tell him that she knew that Ignis felt the same for Noctis for a very long time — she believed it was something for the both of them to figure out together. ‘You mean so much to him, more than you know. But I believe you  _ also _ know that already.’ she said surely and nodded. Noctis rubbed his arm and sighed again.

‘Y-Yeah… but…’ he mumbled. ‘I-I just don’t know for sure…… We’re on a vacation right now; Gladio and Prompto are out together doing… whatever they’re doing, while Ignis and I are… together too. I gotta be honest, though, I... kinda feel like he planned it; having it just be us together for a week. But I just... can’t really help but feel like it’s all just wishful thinking when I think about that and if he also…-‘ Noctis continued to rub his arm as he felt his heart beat faster. ‘feels the same. B-But he… reminisced about our childhood together — w-well, he tends to do that a lot anyway. I kinda wonder if he wishes it could still be the same again? I know I do. He… called me special… a-although he has before in the past, but… ugh, I still just can't help feeling like I'm just over-analyzing everything…’ he looked back down with longing in his eyes. Luna gave another warm smile. ‘I just… I just hope it’s… what I think…’ he added. ‘I really don’t know… we've known each other practically our entire lives… and I'm so afraid to ruin what we already have. I don't know what to do…’

‘There’s only one way to find out, Noctis.’ Luna gave another nod.  _ ‘He  _ **_does_ ** _ want that again. Aw, Noctis…’ _ her heart broke for Noctis — she understood the pain of longing all too well and it felt horrible to see one of her dearest friends deal with it alongside Ignis who also suffered.

‘Y…Yeah, you’re right.’ Noctis agreed and let out a stressed sigh as he continued rubbing his arm. ‘I’m not sure how to even like... go  _ about… _ telling him, though.’ he shrugged. ‘I don't wanna make it awkward… even though he knows I can be awkward sometimes.’ he said with a titter.  _ ‘A lot of times… but he always makes me feel better. Ugh.’ _

‘He knows you better than anyone else, Noctis. Even if it may be awkward, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind it. He never appeared to, anyways. You two  _ do _ have your awkward moments, but don’t we all?’ Luna proposed and cocked her head. Noctis shyly nodded in agreement. ‘Well, if you  _ do _ tell him this week, I wish you the best of luck. Both Gentiana and I want nothing more for the both of you to be happy.’ Luna nodded.

‘Th…Thanks, Luna. Same for you guys too.’ Noctis replied shyly. Luna gently held Noctis’s hands and shook them.

‘I do encourage you that you should tell him sooner than later before it continues to eat at you.’ she suggested. Noctis felt his nervousness creep back over him and he let out another sigh. ‘I know, it’s so much easier said than done.’

‘Yeah… It’s… It’s really taken a toll on me throughout the years. I’ve just… ugh. Hopefully that all ends this week. Like you said, there’s… really only one way to find out.’ he mumbled. Luna shook his hands again.

‘I’m confident about it.’ she nodded.  _ ‘Ignis had told me years ago… about how much he cared about you, and how much you made him happy, and how much he wanted to make you happy in any way he could.’ _

‘Uhh, can I ask about how you told Gentiana about how you felt? M-Maybe it’d help me get an idea about how to go about this.’ he asked shyly. Luna nodded and grew bashful from thinking about Gentiana again.

‘Of course. It was simple, really. It was during a hug when I asked her if I could tell her something that I’ve wanted to for so long.’ she began with a soft smile. ‘She reminded me that I could tell her anything which gave me more confidence. I finally told her that I loved her, and… she brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled in the beautiful way she always has. She then told me that she felt the same — that she loved me as well. We were both so relieved and joyous…’ she continued and smiled even wider. ‘It felt like a wonderful dream. Noctis, I very much hope it will be this way for you and Ignis when that time comes — simple, yet beautiful.’ she shook his hands again but in a more excited manner. Noctis cracked a goofy smile from hearing her so giddy.

‘That’s... so cute. I’m so happy for you.’ he replied as he closed his eyes.  _ ‘Hope it goes just as well for Iggy and I. I wish he would brush my hair again, geez. He used to when we were kids even though my hair always fluffed right back up anyways. I loved hearing him giggle about it.’ _ his mind trailed off while he kept the small grin on his face. ‘Alright, Luna. I-I think… that maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. If I don’t do it now when it’s a pretty good opportunity, I really don’t know if I’d ever have a good opportunity again anytime soon. I just want it to happen already… And I just hope to  _ Six _ that this’ll make everything better with him and I. I… just… love him so much…’ Noctis bashfully smiled. ‘A-Anyways, thank you so much, I really do appreciate it.’ he softly shook Luna's hands in return.

‘There’s no need to thank me, Noctis. I’m here for you whenever you need it, no matter what.’ Luna reassured him as she nodded again.

‘I know you are, and I am too. Always.’ Noctis nodded back. Luna released his hands and gave Noctis an eye-squinty smile.

‘I know you are as well. Now, Noctis, I must go and I’ll leave you to your time with Ignis. I’ll visit you more in the future to check up on you until we meet again in person, okay? Plus I have some things I want to show you!’ she playfully bent forward, something she always did when she was excited. Those ‘things’  _ definitely _ had to be stickers. ‘Also, Umbra wants to say hello.’

‘Aw, well, alright, Luna. I’d love that. Until then, please be careful.’ Noctis smiled. ‘And tell Gentiana I said hi and congrats on the win.’ he added with a smirk. Luna sputtered and blushed again.

‘I will.’ she replied with a giggle and covered her mouth. ‘And you too, Noctis. Farewell and good luck to you two. I will see you again soon.’ she said cheerfully. Noctis nodded and gave a shy wave goodbye as she began to illuminate and transform into the beads of light, slowly fading away out of the Astral. Noctis stood still for a moment, staring at the spot Luna stood in before he took a deep breath and let out another big sigh from lessened anxiety. What was going to happen this week? There really  _ is _ only one way to find out. He hoped so hard that his feelings for Ignis would be reciprocated and that this week would be the best thing he'll experience for now, at least. He finally sat back down where he stood and rested his head on his knee. He let out one last sigh and closed his eyes. 

_ ‘Waking up next to Iggy is going to feel pretty different tomorrow, huh? Six, just  _ **_please_ ** _ let this go well.’ _ he thought desperately, eventually drifting off out of the Astral and returning to his normal sleep state.

_ ‘Please?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is so fuckin oblivious to how Ignis is with him and GOD I love writing it.


	4. Binary Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis’s second day of vacation together was a day to remember and cherish forever as they finally confessed their feelings for each other and shared something very long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The *** indicates a flashback so you readers know \ (•◡•) /
> 
> Also, I felt this would be more meaningful to write most of this in Noctis's eyes.
> 
> Also ALSO, I am so sorry for the long delay. Everything has been hell lately but I am beyond excited to post this last chapter. I hope it makes you happy!
> 
> I mostly dedicate this chapter to a close friend of mine who is also one of my favourite Ignoct writers who has been so patient with me with writing this. So thank you so so much Crescence ♡

_‘He’s always so handsome in the campfire light.’_ Noctis thought as he cracked a small lovestruck smile while he watched Ignis tinker around the grill and walk to and from their tent with supplies. _‘He’s just…_ **_always_ ** _handsome… ugh.’_. Ignis quietly hummed to himself, softly enough to be drowned out by the crackling of the fire and the soft night breeze that brushed through the surrounding trees. He kept a warm smile on his face the entire time he worked.

‘What would you like to eat, Noct?’ Ignis turned around to look at Noctis who sat in front of one of their camping utility bags and rested his hand on his hip. He had a subtle mischievous smirk on his face that was just barely noticeable in the firelight — surely whatever his smirk was about will be exciting for the both of them. Noctis looked up from his phone and took a moment to think.

‘Uhh, well… what do we have?’ Noctis replied as he stood up and walked over to Ignis. _‘I can’t even remember…’_ he thought — he was too caught up in being with Ignis that nothing else mattered as much.

‘Well… I _may_ have vegetables with me accompanied with beans and rice — your favourite.’ he said jokingly with a lighthearted smirk. Noctis’s expression slowly turned into one of confusion and distraught.

‘Are…Are you kidding me?? So, you set me up for a trap? You’re such a pain.’ Noctis groaned and shook his head. _‘Wh…When the_ **_hell_ ** _did he grab those?? What even…’_ he took a deep breath and sighed, ‘…C-Can I help…?’ he shyly asked while he rubbed the back of his neck. Ignis’s eyes widened with shock and he cocked his head as he took his hand from his hip and placed it down onto the grill’s table. This took an unexpected turn.

‘…Pardon me? You, Noctis Lucis Caelum, a prince who despises vegetables, is asking to help prepare a meal that _includes_ both vegetables _and_ beans? I _must_ be dreaming.’ he dramatically scoffed, fixing his glasses and squinting at Noctis with a grin. Noctis dragged his boot across the ground and folded his arms.

‘Yeah. Don’t push it.’ he grumbled. They’ve cooked together many times growing up but never did they make food that involved vegetables together. ‘Listen, I’ll probably complain the entire time, but… I know you _really_ want me to eat my veggies… as much as I’d rather jump into a pit of Sabertusks. Just… no carrots, **please** .’ he added and looked away in embarrassment. _‘This is going to be a wild night, huh? Don’t get sick. Do this for Iggy.’._ Ignis smirked.

‘Well, you’ll be pleased to hear that I don’t have carrots with me.’ Ignis chuckled. Noctis let out a dramatic sigh of relief. ‘I wouldn’t want to kill you let alone have you kill me.’

‘Yeah, I _would_ kill you.’ he grunted. Ignis chuckled again. ‘So, uh, when the _hell_ did you get these??’

‘My lips are sealed.’ Ignis raised his finger up to his mouth. Noctis rolled his eyes while he shook his head.

‘Do you have _anything_ _else_ to make?’ he groaned while he hung his head and arms.

‘Yes.’ Ignis replied. Noctis perked up a bit.

‘Can we eat that instead?’ he asked in a desperate tone. _‘Please say yes.’_

‘No.’ Ignis kept a smirk on his face. Noctis immediately sulked and let out another groan. ‘What’s the fun in that?’

‘You’re the worst.’ he groaned again. Ignis chuckled and shook his head.

‘Am I now?’ he replied. He knew Noctis was joking — he always made such a fuss about having to deal with vegetables since childhood.

‘Right now you are.’ Noctis replied and sighed.

‘Fair enough.’ Ignis looked at him with playful eyes. He cleared his throat and placed his thumb on his chin. ‘Well, I must say, this is… quite a twist, Noct, but I am pleasantly surprised.’ he leaned away from Noctis to grab some knives. ‘And who knows, maybe you might enjoy this meal since you’re helping with the cooking. The fruits of one’s own labour can be quite rewarding-‘

‘I doubt that.’ Noctis interrupted. Ignis shook his head and quietly chuckled.

‘Well, we’ll see once we finish, won’t we?’ he nodded. ‘Might if you chop these peppers? I’ll gladly help you if need be.’ he softly blushed, hoping Noctis _would_ ask for help just so he could be closer to him. Noctis cleared his throat and sighed.

‘Uh, s-sure, I guess…’ Noctis shuffled around the grill and stood next to Ignis. ‘H-How should I do it?’ he asked as he hesitantly grabbed a red pepper from inside the paper bag next to the stand with a slight look of disgust on his face while Ignis watched him with affectionate eyes.

‘First, we cut them into thin strips, but not _too_ thin — a centimetre should suffice. Then, we lay them across the grill to caramelize, and afterwards, we dice them up and add them to the rice that we both will prepare.’ Ignis instructed as he placed one of the knives down next to Noctis.

‘Uh…huh. Okay.’ Noctis mumbled, setting down the pepper and grabbing the knife. ‘Wh-What about… the _beans…_?’ his eyebrows curled at the thought.

‘ _I’ll_ prepare the beans. I know assigning that to you may end in a casualty.’ Ignis teased.

‘It’s going to end up in a casualty anyways.’ Noctis replied and shook his head. Ignis giggled.

‘You’ve always kept the drama alive and well, Your Highness.’ Ignis continued teasing him as he rested his hand back on his hip and watched Noctis who groaned in response. ‘Noct, may I ask about your sudden agreement to eat a meal you despise? Are you feeling alright? I cannot shake my surprise.’ Ignis asked as he cocked his head again. _‘That rhymed.’_

‘I’m…I’m fine. It’s just… now that we’re alone for a bit, I just… wanna try new things I’d rather not do in front of others, I guess. I-I don’t know… m-maybe thought it would… w-win you over… or something…’ Noctis blushed and his lips quivered from his seemingly impulsive response.

‘Ah, I see. Well, you’ve already “won me over” long ago, Noct.’ Ignis placed his thumb on his chin again and giggled. _‘What is he implying, pray tell?’_ he wondered. ‘I must say, it’s quite lovely to see you chopping away at a pepper.’. Noctis blushed harder and made a silent constrained exhale as he cut the stem of the pepper off. He briefly glanced up at Ignis then back to the pepper, trying very hard to hide a smile from Ignis’s remark.

‘Heh, do I?’ he quietly giggled. Ignis softly nodded with a slow blink. _‘You’ve already won me over, huh? Lovely to see me chopping a pepper… M-Maybe he — No no, he can’t mean it like_ **_that_ ** _. But what if… Ugh.’_ he thought while Ignis hummed as he lit the grill with the flame magic brought to life by his fingers. ‘So… thin strips… like this? Or…’ Noctis asked shyly. Ignis leaned closer to Noctis and gingerly placed his gloveless hands onto Noctis’s and showed him how thin to cut the strips. Noctis’s breathing halted at his touch. His face burned and butterflies fluttered throughout his entire body. _‘H-Huh?! W-Why is he holding my hands instead of telling me? I-Is it… because he — Six,_ **_stop_ ** _. You’re wishfully thinking again. But… he doesn’t usually instruct me like this… N-Not that I mind, though…’_

‘Like this.’ he hummed as he carefully guided Noctis’s hands through the process. _‘He… doesn’t seem to mind?’_ Ignis’s cheeks were bright red and his chest burned hot from feeling the warmth of Noctis’s body so very close to his. What a dream this was to him. Ignis wanted to be close to him any chance he could — he was so desperate to make an advance with Noctis.

‘Th…Thanks.’ Noctis’s voice trembled. He felt like he was going to melt from Ignis gently leaning into him. _‘He’s so warm… Then again, he kinda always is. So warm…’_ his thoughts drifted off while he continued to blush. There was such intimacy in the act of preparing dinner with the one you love. Both of them wished it would happen more often, even if it involved vegetables. Both of their faces were as red as the pepper that Noctis cut — romantic tension was begging to be sliced away.

After the peppers were sliced and laid across the grill, they moved onto preparing the rice and beans — Ignis happily instructing Noctis along the way and explaining what their unique accents added to the dish while Noctis lovingly listened to his voice.

‘You’re really smart. I know you already know that, but… really.’ Noctis shyly complimented him. Ignis’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Ignis wasn’t the only one who was desperate to make advances.

‘O-Oh, well I’m--I’m only stating simple information, i-it’s nothing special-‘ Ignis stuttered and fixed his glasses.

‘It’s… special to me, Iggy.’ Noctis admitted and paused what he was doing. He was struggling very hard to hide the pent up compliments he wanted to always give Ignis — there was so much he always wanted to say. He looked down at the ground with his heart beating hard in his chest. He could feel Ignis’s flustered energy radiating next to him. ‘It… always was… even if it seemed like it didn’t. I just… like… hearing you t- uh explain stuff. It teaches me a lot, a-and uhm-’ Noctis stuttered and paused, scared to say more. ‘Y-Yeah…’ he added and shyly looked down. Ignis stood still, completely taken aback and awestruck from what Noctis said. He didn’t know what to think.

‘Noct, is…is that true?’ Ignis asked, his cheeks an even deeper shade of red. Noctis looked up at him and cracked a slightly nervous smile.

‘Yeah, it… is. I just always thought it’s amazing you know so much, a-and-’ he cut himself off again, nervous to continue in case he impulsively revealed too much to Ignis who continued to bashfully stare at him. Noctis turned back to the grill and tried to hide his nervousness.

‘…Thank you, Noct. I hadn’t known that you still… c-cared to hear, I…’ Ignis stopped himself and cleared his throat. He was also nervous to say more. _‘A-And…?’_. He looked back over to the grill and noticed that the peppers were beginning to burn and jolted. ‘Noct! The grill!-‘

‘Shit.’ Noctis scrambled to turn off the grill and hastily picked up the peppers with their tongs and set them on a plate. ‘I’m sorry.’ he said in a shaky voice. Ignis sighed from relief — thankfully the peppers weren’t too burnt and were still edible.

‘Don’t apologize, Noct. They’re still well enough to eat, just with an added bit of char.’ he chuckled. Noctis put his hand on his hip and groaned.

‘Un- _fortunately_.’ he sighed in defeat. Ignis chuckled more as he lightly pushed Noctis’s arm and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘Come now, you’ve gotten this far, don’t back out now!’ Ignis playfully smiled.

‘I could walk away right now and refuse to eat this.’ Noctis half joked with a slight disgusted expression on his face. Ignis leaned over to him.

‘I think not.’ he whispered, slowly raising his hand in a playful manner. Noctis immediately began to slowly inch away from Ignis who slowly followed with a goofy smile on his face. He grabbed onto Noctis’s upper arm to keep him still and snickered. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’

‘No. No no _no-‘_ Noctis immediately attempted to pull himself out of Ignis’s clutch — he knew what Ignis was about to do and he wanted none of it. Ignis quickly covered the food while he kept his hand firmly on Noctis’s arm and tugged on it, pulling them together causing a thud from Noctis’s back hitting Ignis’s chest. Ignis wrapped his other arm around Noctis’s torso and with a mischievous giggle, he began to tickle Noctis in an attempt to make him submit back to what he originally agreed to do. Noctis squirmed around and grunted, trying to free himself from this torture.

‘Noct, do you truly think I’d be letting you off _that_ easily? You’re quite mistaken.’ Ignis snickered as he continued to tickle Noctis. ‘Besides, the food is already made, we can’t just let it go to was-‘

‘Alright-Alright! Okay! I’ll do it! J-Just let me go already!’ Noctis shouted through his pained laughter. Ignis giggled again with satisfaction and finally stopped tickling him. Noctis immediately bounced away.

‘I knew this would get you back on board.’ Ignis gave a satisfied grin and rested his thumb on his chin.

‘Six, you’re such a pain, you know that?’ Noctis grunted while trying to catch his breath. ‘Sheesh.’

‘I do.’ Ignis laid his hand on his hip as he kept his satisfied grin. ‘It’s for your own good, Noct. Now, shall we continue?’

‘Yeah yeah. Ugh.’ Noctis groaned again. _‘Six, this better be bearable.’_

* * *

They faced the open field of Nebulawood as they finished their dinner around the campfire. Ignis was right; Noctis felt slightly better with eating their meal they prepared together. Who would’ve thought that such a picky eater could bear something he immensely hated?

‘This is nice, Iggy.’ Noctis said softly and smiled as he poked around the campfire with a stick, basking in the moment. ‘I know I said this before, but, it’s just… been a long time since we got our own time together again. I… missed us.’ he admitted and blushed though he tried to keep things casual. _‘I wish it was like how it used to be.’_

‘Us…?’ Ignis repeated under his breath, becoming awestruck again while feeling his cheeks grow hot. _‘Us…’_. He looked at Noctis with an attentive stare wondering what he would say next.

‘Yeah, just you and me.’ Noctis added, hearing Ignis’s faint reply. Ignis’s heart rate sped up and so did his thoughts.

‘Noct…’ he mumbled with deep adoration in his voice and looked down at the campfire with a trembling smile. Noctis kept his eyes on him and couldn’t help but melt at his smile. ‘I’ve… missed us as well.’ he replied.

‘I hope this’ll happen again one day. I don’t really know what it’ll be like in the future, but…’ Noctis leaned forward in his chair and looked down at the fire. ‘I-I don’t know… Uh… I’m sorry if that’s weird…’ he added and gulped from nervousness. Ignis slowly shook his head.

‘Not at all, Noct.’ he answered through his quivering smile. ‘Whatever lays ahead of us, we will figure it out. We always have, haven’t we?’ he added and cocked his head. Noctis’s smile returned.

‘Yeah.’ he nodded. _‘It_ **_was_ ** _always us against the world…’_. Ignis quietly chuckled.

‘I _do_ tend to think of the future a lot. I… always have. It’s simply human nature to wonder.’ he softly smiled. He always thought about the future that he could only wish for — a future _together_. He always found it incredibly difficult to think about a future without him in it.

‘Heh, me too.’ Noctis agreed. ‘But… have you ever thought about what you’d wanna be if you had a _different_ life?’

‘I-I have, but I’ve not put much thought into it, however. I--I very much enjoy this life.’ Ignis admitted shyly and looked down at the fire.

‘Wh-What? _Really?_ With all the constant stressful duties? Lots of serious business? Putting up with a mess of a prince?’ he replied in disbelief. Ignis blushed even harder.

‘Y…Yes.’ Ignis subtly cleared his throat. ‘I don’t mind it. And Noct, I don’t “put up” with you. You’re not a nuisance.’ he added, looking back up at Noctis who blushed harder from surprise.

‘Are you _really_ sure about that?’ Noctis raised an eyebrow in doubt.

‘I am.’ Ignis nodded. ‘I don’t ever recall you being one — never to me.’ he smiled with admiration and looked back at the fire. Noctis’s heart fluttered.

‘A-Ah… heh. Th-Thanks… Iggy.’ he replied in a quiet voice. ‘Neither have you.’ he added with a sweet smile. Ignis raised his eyebrows at his reciprocation. _‘I remember you struggled with believing you were worthy of my time and breath when we hit our teen years, I-I don’t even know why, but, you were always worthy of_ **_everything_ ** _to me. Hell,_ **_I_ ** _wasn't worthy of_ **_you_ ** _.’_ he thought back and exhaled.

‘Is that so?’ Ignis asked in subtle surprise. _‘I’ve… always believed I drove you mad… Although… you never made it seem that way. Doubting your feelings was the fault of my own insecurity — my own fears.’_ he reflected back to his teenage years with the all too familiar feeling of self disgust. After a moment, he snapped out of his thoughts and returned back to the not so sad present. ‘Thank you, Noct.’ he replied in a soft voice and his loving smile returned. Ignis firmly believed it was selfish and shameful to have those doubts — Noctis never lied to him and Ignis always trusted him, so how could he have the audacity to doubt how he felt?

‘You don’t have to thank me, Iggy. _Ever_ .’ Noctis insisted and gave another sweet smile. Ignis slightly bowed his head in return. A moment passed and Noctis inhaled. ‘W-Well… What… do you think you would want at least in _this_ life if you ever got the chance in the future?’ he tried to carry on their original conversation. Ignis glanced back up to Noctis with red cheeks.

‘O-Oh, well, I--I suppose if I had to think of it, I would love to live in a quiet place, preferably with a decent sized garden to grow fresh produce — simple, comfortable, and convenient. Nothing extraordinary, really.’ he replied and lowered his gaze back down to the fire. _‘The things that I truly wish for… they are selfish. I wouldn’t want to live alone, I’d want to be with you. I’d want to spend the rest of my life with you, especially in such a comfort as this.’_

‘That… _does_ sound really comfortable. It definitely fits you. Heh, you always liked quiet and serene. You need that.’ Noctis pointed out with a smile. _‘Me too.’_

‘Right you are.’ Ignis softly chuckled. ‘And what about you, Noct?’

‘I… kinda want the same thing too, honestly. I don’t _wanna_ live in a big place like the Citadel, I’d just want quiet… heh, and some cats too. I wonder if any of the past kings lived a remote life like that. Maybe I could be the first, then.’ he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. _‘It would be perfect… f-for the both of us…’_

‘I don’t see why not. A king _can_ choose his lifestyle if he so desires it.’ Ignis put his thumb on his chin and nodded. ‘Perhaps one day.’

‘Yeah, heh. I’ll bug the hell out of you by being there constantly. _We could pet so many cats._ ’ Noctis giggled childishly.

‘I would never mind it, Noct. You could stay for however long you’d like.’ Ignis lovingly smiled at the thought. Six, he would want that so badly.

‘Good.’ Noctis smiled. _‘W-Would he… wanna live t-togeth- Ugh._ **_Stop_ ** already.’ his thoughts continued to bicker with each other.

Ignis felt his heart ache and crave to make a further advancement with Noctis. He took a deep breath and prepared to begin the conversation that he was so desperate yet so incredibly hesitant to start. His heart pounded in his chest as he took another deep breath.

‘Noc-‘

A streak of light reflected across his glasses, immediately grabbing his attention. His eyes darted up to the night sky and was met with shimmering streaks that flew through the cosmos. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp and shot up from his chair, nearly kicking it back while doing so and startling Noctis in the process.

‘Noct, look!’ Ignis put his hand on Noctis’s shoulder and shook it as he kept his eyes fixed up at the sky in awe. Shooting stars — one of their most favourite phenomenons since childhood.

‘Whaa-What?! What’s-‘ Noctis looked up and his jaw dropped. ‘Wh- _What?!_ A _meteor shower?!_ We haven’t seen one of these since we were still teens!’ Noctis raised his voice and let out a breathy laugh from amazement. ‘Come on! We need to go out there! It’s a better view!’ he pointed to the field in front of them and eagerly tugged Ignis’s arm.

‘Alright, Noct, lead the way.’ Ignis nodded with a giggle. _‘Well, I--I suppose I could try again when we settle in the field…?’_ . Noctis grabbed his wrist and pulled him down along the campsite and towards the field with haste. The sudden jolt nearly made him stumble and he let out another quiet giggle. _‘Nothing has changed since we were young, has it?’_ he reminisced. The times that he and Noctis ever got to see a meteor shower, Noctis always grabbed his wrist and ran with him for a better view — the best view they were able to get in Crown City. Each and every time it happened, it always made Ignis blush and giggle. But this time, the feeling of Noctis holding his wrist felt so much different. While it always felt wonderful, this time it felt like pure magic, infinitely stronger than any of the magic in Ignis’s veins — in his entire _lineage_.

Noctis had a deep desperation to attempt slipping his hand down to hold Ignis’s.

 _‘You can do it, Noct. Would he mind? Six, please,_ **_please_ ** _don’t mind.’_ he gulped as they neared halfway to the open field. Once they reached halfway, Noctis gulped again and decided to take the big risk and lowered his grasp from Ignis’s wrist down to his hand, making the both of them blush even harder and Ignis gasp. The feeling of Noctis’s fingers that were now hooked onto his own like a chain link made his heart skip a beat and sent both a burst of electricity and warmth throughout his entire body.

‘Noct…’ he whispered, his hushed voice drowned out by the sound of the grass crunching under them and the wind that blew against their ears as they ran. Mindlessly, he pressed his thumb under Noctis’s fingers, further latching onto them. Noctis’s chest burst with warmth from his reciprocated touch. They finally reached a spot in the field that had a full view of the glimmering stars. Noctis released his hand from Ignis, subtly dragging his fingers across his to where their pinkies nearly linked and bent down, grabbing his knees to try to catch his breath. Ignis watched him with an awestruck expression from the touch of their fingers. An affectionate smile grew on his face.

‘Are you alright, Noct?’ he chuckled while he silently tried to calm his breathing. Noctis raised his index finger to pause him until he caught his breath.

‘Yeah.’ he replied as his panting started to settle. ‘Worth it.’ he added. _‘So worth it.’_. After a moment, he stood back upright and let out a sigh. 

‘Indeed.’ Ignis agreed in a quiet voice. _‘Worth… our touch…?’_ he wondered in hopes that that was what Noctis meant. Noctis gazed back up at the sky and his excited smile reappeared.

* * *

‘Six, look at all these! We haven’t gotten this good of a view since we still lived in Crown City.’ Noctis pointed out with astonishment in his voice. Ignis looked to Noctis with an affectionate smile.

‘Indeed. The light pollution certainly took away our opportunities.’ he nodded and gazed back up at the sky. ‘But now we have the beauty of the starlight all to ourselves.’ he added in a purr. Noctis lovingly smiled. Now that they had settled, he noticed that there were lightning bugs that blinked in and out all across the moonlit field and through the black shades of the trees.

‘Heh, the sky isn’t the only thing that’s twinkling, huh?’ Noctis grinned, looking across the field. Ignis hummed in agreement.

‘Indeed, it seems the stars have reached below the horizon as well.’ he nodded. _‘And yet, the brightest star… stands beside me.’_

‘Y-Yeah. Six, this is so amazing! Heh, aren’t we lucky…’ he replied. _‘M-Maybe this would… b-be a…a g-good time to…-’_

‘Quite lucky.’ Ignis murmured and lowered his gaze back down to Noctis. A quiet moment passed and Noctis drew in a long and anxious breath and closed his eyes, preparing himself for finally risking everything to advance even further with Ignis. He exhaled and gulped.

‘I…Iggy?’ Noctis began in a soft voice. Ignis continued to gaze at Noctis whose face was very softly illuminated by the blue and white glow from the moon and sky. Seeing Noctis in such lighting made him feel an overwhelming warmth in his heart that made him fall even deeper in love as he marvelled at how Noctis’s stone blue eyes reflected the twinkling starlight.

‘Yes, Noct?’ he answered and tilted his head. Noctis gulped again and felt his palms grow sweaty — he really wanted, no, he _needed_ to make his advancement and he thought this was the perfect chance and probably the _only_ chance he’d ever get to attempt it. Six, he was _beyond_ scared, but despite his anxiety, he still tried his best to keep his composure.

‘D-Do you… remember our Cosmogony book we had as kids?’ Noctis asked while he continued to stare at the sky. ‘The one you always liked to read to me?’

‘I do.’ Ignis replied warmly.

‘And… h-how it said… how everything is made of stardust? How all of us are all part of the galaxy?’ Noctis continued and panned down to Ignis who kept his loving smile, making Noctis blush even harder and his heart race faster.

‘Indeed, and each of us a star, illuminating one another’s skies, much like how the sun illuminates ours.’ Ignis replied. ‘Some solar systems even have _two_ stars, in fact, and they revolve around each other while creating habitable life for their very own planetary systems.’ he added as he shifted towards Noctis and cocked his head. ‘They’re called “Binary Stars” and they’re absolutely beautiful.’

There was a momentary silence, yet it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence — it was the warm silence they shared many times in the past, but this time, the silence was full of anticipation longing to be broken by words of love. Noctis’s face continued to burn as he kept his eyes fixed on Ignis, tracing his facial features that glowed in the moonlight. He noticed a streak of a falling star reflect in Ignis’s lens which made him silently gasp in awe. He then began to feel a familiar heat emanate from Ignis — a heat that always seemed to manifest when he was around him since they were young children although he could never understand why. Unbeknownst to Noctis, Ignis’s heat was caused by unbridled adoration and love he felt when he was close to him — even just the sight of Noctis sometimes caused his body temperature to rise.

Noctis drew in a deep breath and silently exhaled. With each word Ignis said, he had to improvise on a whim on what _he_ wanted to say, but he continued to try his best to stay as calm as he could. Despite the nerve wracking improvisation, _Now was the time_. He took in another deep breath and gulped.

‘Do…… Do you think…-‘ Noctis began while his lips quivered and his palms grew even sweatier. ‘th-that…… m-maybe…… _w…we……_ are those stars…?’ he asked. A deep pain from panic and desperation in his chest nearly stopped him from breathing while he also felt the hotness of adrenaline coursing through his entire trembling body. His improvisation didn’t feel like it was enough, but he didn’t know what else to do, to _say_ . _‘Please, please please_ **_please_ ** _. Please… was that good enough? Six, I don’t think it was… O-Oh no…’_ he felt a lump forming in his throat — the last thing he wanted was to start crying. _‘Please…?’_

This was it. This was the deal breaker. There was _no_ turning back now.

‘I do.’ Ignis replied in a gentle voice, tilting his head once more as he dared to touch Noctis’s upper arm and gently hold it. His deep and longing desperation to advance with Noctis took over. He was no longer able to hold it back, nor did he want to anymore — he couldn’t bear that pain for any longer. Now was what he felt was the perfect opportunity to _finally_ pursue that very last step. A powerful burst of what felt like electricity all throughout Noctis made his body tingle and his heart skip from Ignis’s tender touch on his skin. Maybe he _didn’t_ mess up after all.

 _‘Six, oh Six.’_ Noctis gulped. _‘What is… What is he — i-is this what I… Oh my Gods…’_ his thoughts raced and his heart pounded even harder as if it was a drum beating against his ribs, loud enough for him to hear in his ears. Was this actually happening? What _is_ happening? ‘ _…I-Ig…nis?’_

‘And perhaps,‘ Ignis very slightly leaned in closer to Noctis, continuing to lovingly gaze into his starlit eyes. He raised his hand that held Noctis’s arm and tenderly laid it on his cheek, finally touching his soft skin that he always admired and craved to touch. ‘even the stars… can fall in love.’ he hushed. Noctis’s breathing completely halted and his mind began to go blank. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this all just a dream? It _had_ to be. He’d always have dreams like this growing up — there was just no way that this was _actually_ happening. ‘Besides,’ Ignis continued. ‘is that not what binds us truly?’ his loving smile grew even wider and he slowly blinked his eyes. A moment of comfort passed and Noctis’s quivering smile softened and his heart calmed as he leaned closer to Ignis’s face.

‘Y…Y-Yeah.’ he whispered, slowly blinking his eyes in return while he completely melted at Ignis’s beautiful smile. It was all he could say. At this moment, they were completely vulnerable to each other. At this moment, everything felt like a heavenly dream come true. _‘It… worked…’_

Ignis moved closer, slowly bridging the gap between him and Noctis. He placed his other hand on Noctis’s other cheek and very softly rubbed it with his thumb. Noctis faintly hummed as he took his part of bridging the gap between them. They neared their deeply reddened faces and their lips very gently brushed against each other — the feeling of their warm breath on each other's lips gave them shivers throughout their bodies and their hearts swell from excitement and pure euphoria. 

_This was_ **_it_ **. 

Their eyes met, staring into each other’s souls that deeply and achingly yearned and prayed for for this very moment since their early teen years. Memories of their childhood flashed in their minds; laughing together, playing together, growing together, existing together. It was truly always the two of them against the world. Ignis took a deep breath and his eyes very subtly welled with tears of pure relief that he could _finally_ kiss the one who has _always_ kept him looking forward to every single day since their very beginning, the one who has _always_ made him smile and laugh and feel so amazing in every single way, the one who _always_ cared for him back, the one who was the love and light of his entire life — _Noctis_.

After one more silent exhale, they finally pressed their lips together and closed their eyes — embracing the moment, embracing each other. Noctis laid his hand on Ignis’s cheek and gently brushed it through his soft hair, making them deepen their very first kiss. It felt as if each of the falling stars above them joined together in unity as they watched upon them, witnessing the birth of a new pair of stars — new Binary Stars that will nurture their very own solar system — each planet and each of their moons a new chapter in their future together.

They both craved more. Electricity charged through their bodies as years of their strong pent up feelings for each other melted away with each tender motion and touch. Ignis very gently laid his hand on Noctis’s lower back and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together as Noctis wrapped his arms around his neck. Soft sighs and quiet moans mixed with the sound of crickets and leaves rustling in the breeze around them. Ignis’s other hand slowly slid up and softly brushed his fingers through Noctis’s hair and cradled the back of his head, making Noctis faintly moan and sigh and his eyebrows curl in pleasure. After a few more moments, they very slightly parted and were left faintly panting while they rested their foreheads against each other’s. The tears that welled in Ignis’s eyes finally slipped down his cheeks with a shaking smile across his face. He pulled away to look back into Noctis’s eyes while he continued to try to catch his breath. He began to quietly giggle from joy which made Noctis crack a goofy smile. Seeing the love and light of his life smiling and laughing was something that he always loved to see. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis’s torso and lifted him up, twirling him around while they both laughed from pure bliss. Ignis eventually slowed their spinning and lowered Noctis back down into another sweet kiss with bright smiles and giggles in between. They rocked back and forth while they continued to hold each other close.

‘By the grace of the Astrals, I can finally tell you — I love you, Noct.’ Ignis hushed. ‘I have _always_ loved you, well before I knew what love truly was. You… were always my favourite star.’ he added and delicately rubbed Noctis’s cheek. Noctis quietly chuckled and gave a wide smile.

‘I love you too, Iggy, s-so much… I always did. You’ve always made me so happy and feel so safe. You were always my home, Iggy. You’re… really the best man anyone could ever ask for. Six, I’m so lucky…’ he choked up and tightly held his arms around Ignis’s torso and grabbed onto his shirt, bringing him back into another hug that made them both finally cry. ‘Lucky isn’t even the word. Th…There _are_ no words.’ he squeaked. Ignis leaned in and gave him another light kiss.

‘You have always been my everything, Noct.’ he hushed. ‘A world without you is not a world I’d ever wish to live in.’ he added. ‘There’s so much I need to tell you. Later.’ he insisted, shaking his head. ‘For now, I just want to keep kissing you.’ he bashfully smiled and cradled Noctis’s cheeks. ‘If that’s alright with you.’. Noctis chuckled and brought himself closer to his face again.

‘You never have to ask me, Ignis. Not anymore.’ he insisted in a whisper. ‘You don’t need to hide anymore.’ he brushed the back of his fingers against Ignis’s cheek and then pressed his lips against his once more. No part of him wanted to stop kissing him either. He would kiss him until the end of time if it was possible.

They had finally confessed to each other, ridding all of the deeply rooted pain that ate away at their hearts from being unable to share the feelings they craved to confess all these years out of soul crushing fear. But now, that was all gone. Now they could finally breathe and love each other freely just like they always dreamt about. Now everything was how it should have always been.

They continued to watch the falling stars and pointed at the different constellations that glistened across the entire sky. Ignis talked about each of them as Noctis held his hand and relished in his voice. He felt he was the only one who genuinely loved when Ignis went on tangents about the things he loved; all the small details and steps of his meal preparations, and of course, all the constellations in the sky. Noctis struggled to remember each of them, so he was always pleasantly surprised every time Ignis willingly retaught him. Eventually, they walked back to the campsite and sat on the ground in front of the fire. Noctis sat against Ignis’s chest who had his arms gently wrapped around him in a hug. Occasionally they gazed back up at the sky to continue watching the falling stars and gave each other more sweet kisses on their cheeks with giggles in between.

_Now everything was how it should have always been._

* * *

They finally entered their tent for the night and sat down facing each other. 

‘So, you had us be together on this vacation on purpose, didn’t you?’ Noctis asked with a goofy smirk.

‘Of course I did.’ Ignis rested his thumb on his chin and giggled. ‘How could I _possibly_ not take the opportunity to spend such a time alone with the one I love?’. Noctis blushed and looked down at himself with a bashful smile.

‘You’re such a sap.’ he chuckled and rubbed his wrist. ‘I always… loved that about you…’ he quietly admitted. Ignis gave a warm smile as he lovingly gazed at Noctis, feeling his chest flutter more and more the longer he kept his eyes on him. Noctis looked back up to Ignis and immediately blushed again, his heart radiating with warmth. He then looked back down at Ignis’s hands and reached out and gently held them. His eyes began to well up as he basked in their feel — his realization that the love of his life was _finally_ within his heart's reach flowed through him in waves like an ocean that washed over its beach. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he gripped onto Ignis’s hands tighter and raised them up to his forehead. ‘I love you… s-so much.’ he drawled through a quivering smile. Ignis rubbed his thumbs on Noctis’s trembling hands and closed his eyes, tears forming within them as well. ‘The one that I was always… s-so excited to see every day… th-the one who I always loved to listen to a-and…and was always amazed at how incredibly smart and gifted he was… th-the one…the one that kept me thanking the Six that they gave me such an amazing person to grow up with… I can finally _have_ him. I can finally have _you_. My Iggy…’ he wept. ‘You’re my Iggy…’. Ignis sniffled and clenched his teeth at hearing Noctis’s words. His tears dripped onto the lenses of his glasses and his eyebrows curled as he let out a shaking breath.

‘Noct…’ he whispered and began to sob. ‘Y-You… I… I…’ his thoughts tangled together, unable to form anything for him to say. He pulled Noctis into him and held him tightly, cradling his head against his shoulder. ‘Y-You’re… my Noct. You… have _always_ been my Noct…’ his quivering voice muffled into Noctis’s shoulder. ‘And I love my Noct… w-with everything I have, everything that I am.’ he continued, softly rubbing Noctis’s head. ‘I love you… f-far beyond the endless sea of stars. I’ve always loved you, and I always _will_. And I… am so very grateful to be able to tell you that now.’

‘Me…Me too, Iggy.’ Noctis replied in a whisper. He closed his eyes and felt himself melt into Ignis’s arms, right where he belonged. ‘I love you too, so much.’ he added. A few minutes passed and they both started to calm down, continuing to hold each other and revel in each other's warmth. Eventually, they laid down next to each other with continuous lovestruck smiles on their faces. Another long and silent moment passed.

‘Iggy, can I tell you something?’ Noctis slightly sat up and looked over to Ignis who adjusted himself to face him more.

‘Of course, Noct. You needn’t ask.’ Ignis replied. Noctis took a deep breath and sighed.

‘You know, I don’t really remember how long I’ve felt the way I do for you, but… I-I knew that I always wanted us to be… princes together.’ Noctis blushed as he thought back to their childhood. ‘Even though we were only just kids when I said that… when I said that I wanted us to be each other’s princes? I… really meant it, Iggy.’ Noctis added as more tears started to well in his eyes once again. Ignis fully sat up and kept his attentive gaze at Noctis. ‘And… e-even if I’m not ready to be a king right now, i-if it meant that you were gonna be a king with me too, I’d… be ready any day.’ he bowed his head and slowly blinked.

‘We’ve quite a long journey ahead of us, Noct. Let us live one day at a time until that day comes.’

‘Yeah, you’re right, Iggy. No need to rush things, we still have a lotta growing to do.’ Noctis nodded.

‘Indeed.’ Ignis replied. ‘However, I must admit, I’d always hoped that I’d one day be a prince alongside you.’ Ignis admitted with a bashful smile. ‘And while I’m not too keen on the position alone, if it meant it was with you, I wouldn’t hesitate. To be by your side is what always mattered most to me, whether as an equal position or not.’ he added, looking at Noctis with loving eyes.

‘Well, I _did_ say I was gonna make it happen one day, didn’t I?’ he giggled. ‘And Iggy? You were _always_ my equal. Who cares if you’re not royal blood? That doesn’t really mean anything to me. It… never really did, honestly. I’ve _always_ seen you as my equal, no matter what anyone else thought. Heh, dad did too considering he viewed you like a second son.’ Noctis gave a goofy smile as he pulled himself closer to Ignis and gave him a sweet kiss. ‘I love you so much, Iggy. You were _always_ my prince.’

***

‘You’re a prince too!’ 6 year old Noctis shouted and leaned forward with his arms stretched out behind him. Ignis stood in front of him and stared at him in confusion.

‘But Noct, I-I’m not royalty like you. I can’t be a prince…’ he replied with a frown. Noctis stood back upright and exaggeratedly shook his head.  
  
‘Well one day I’m gonna make it happen! We can be princes together!’ he proposed with a wide and bright smile. ‘Do you wanna?!’ he asked excitedly. Ignis kept his wide eyed gaze at Noctis and started to blush. He rubbed his arm and shyly looked down.  
  
‘Umm…’ he began in a mumble. ‘If that’s p-possible, I…I wouldn’t mind much if it was with you…’ he admitted and looked back up at Noctis with red cheeks and gave a small and innocent smile. Noctis’s face lit up and he hopped in place.  
  
‘Yaayy!!! Prince Iggy!-’ he shouted while he continued to hop and giggle.  
  
‘Shh-shh Noct, w-we can’t be too loud about it.’ Ignis nervously whispered as he motioned Noctis to quiet down. ‘I’m not sure His Majesty would-’ he continued but was immediately cut off by a tight hug that made him gasp. He then looked down at Noctis whose head was nuzzled into his collar and a loving smile formed on his face. He wrapped his arms around Noctis and laid his cheek on top of his head. ‘I suppose… we could be princes when we’re alone for now.’

***

* * *

About ten minutes passed and Ignis suddenly had an idea. He sat up and fondly smiled at the thought and the feeling of another familiar comfort he wished to share with Noctis again.

‘If you’ll excuse me, Noct. I have something to show you.’ Ignis said as he began to stand up. Noctis cocked his head in curiosity.

‘Huh? What are you doing?’ he replied.

‘You’ll see. Wait one moment now.’ Ignis nodded and exited the tent. Noctis then heard the glassy crackling of Ignis’s armiger being summoned outside which made him even more curious.

‘What is he _doing?’_ Noctis mouthed to himself. After a moment, Ignis peeked into the tent with a childish smile on his face. Noctis looked at him with even more confusion. Ignis stepped in with his Moogle plush in his hands that Noctis had given him when they were young children. Noctis’s eyes lit up and he let out a gasp from delighted surprise. ‘I’m _so_ glad you still have him.’ he smiled brightly. Ignis chuckled and sat back down in front of Noctis and held up the Moogle between them. Noctis happily squeezed its hands and the feeling of nostalgia washed over the both of them. Ignis closed his eyes and fondly smiled.

‘I’d never get rid of him. _You_ gave him to me after all to hold when you weren’t able to while I had… _those_ .’ he said as he then held the plush to his chest. Ignis preferred not to name the suffering that was his meltdowns as he always felt immense shame from each one he had — being a Mystic wasn’t always a blessing. Noctis was almost _always_ there with their Moogle plush to help him through the suffering. Even though the plush was a gift to Ignis, they both shared it, occasionally trading it back and forth into each other’s armiger. Ignis set the plush down between them and sighed. ‘I always catch myself in surprise each and every time that when I summon him, there aren't any leftover cookie crumbs stuck to his fur from His Highness’s little habit of storing his unfinished snacks into his armiger.’ Ignis teased. Noctis couldn’t help but groan.

‘Hey, it was convenient. I’ll still do it if you want me to.’ he chuckled and playfully pushed on Ignis’s shoulder.

‘Why yes, of course, if you want spoiled leftovers.’ Ignis replied and rested his thumb on his chin. Noctis shook his head and rolled his eyes.

‘Pfft, I wouldn’t let them stay in there for _too_ long.’ he chuckled more and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Ignis raised his eyebrow with a goofy smirk on his face.

‘Ah, that very same proclamation you made as a child, and yet-‘ 

‘Can it.’ Noctis jokingly shooed Ignis who chuckled.

‘I love you.’ Ignis gently rubbed his thumb on Noctis’s cheek.

‘I love you too, Iggy.’ Noctis closed his eyes and revelled in Ignis’s touch once more.

‘Perhaps we should finally sleep, Noct.’ Ignis suggested with a nod while he glanced down at their sleeping bags. The both of them were completely exhausted from today, but to them, it was in the best way possible.

‘Heh, yeah. Today… was the second best day of my life.’ Noctis smiled fondly.

‘Second?’ Ignis cocked his head. ‘Was the first day a sandwich you ate?’ he teased. Noctis shook his head.

‘The first was the day we met, Iggy.’ he admitted and looked back up at him, keeping his loving smile.

‘Oh, Noct.’ Ignis quietly giggled as he grew bright red and hid his deeply lovestruck smile behind the back of his hand. ‘It was mine as well.’

‘Wow, we got so much in common, wanna go out?’ Noctis pushed on Ignis’s shoulder again as he chuckled. Ignis giggled even more.

‘Why of _course_ I do.’ he replied and raised his index finger up to Noctis’s nose and flicked down on it, something intimate that he always did out of playfulness.

‘Hey!’ Noctis cackled, returning the flick on Ignis’s nose. After another moment of laughter, they gazed back into each other’s eyes, radiating with pure happiness and love. ‘Well, I guess we should sleep now, huh?’

‘Indeed. It’s been quite the eventful night.’ Ignis nodded. _‘A night that I could relive every day and never grow tired of.’_ he thought. He glanced back down at their Moogle plush — both he and Noctis already knew what to do. They got themselves ready and finally laid down close together, wrapping their arms around each other while they kept their Moogle plush laying in between them as they did as children. Some childhood rituals never die.

‘I’ve quite missed us falling asleep this way.’ Ignis admitted in a hush and slowly blinked. ‘It had always felt… _right_.’

‘Six, me too. I’m just… so happy we can finally have this again.’ Noctis replied and sighed. ‘Thanks… Thanks for everything, Iggy.’

‘You needn’t thank me, Noct. Never in a million years.’ Ignis insisted.

‘I’m gonna thank you anyways. You always staying by my side through everything? I can’t even _begin_ to thank you enough.’ Noctis shook his head. Ignis quietly chuckled, knowing full well that Noctis _will_ always continue to thank him. He always has, anyways, even for the most mundane things.

‘I am forever at your side, my love.’ he whispered and slowly took his arm from around Noctis and held out his pinkie between them. ‘Always.’ he added with a sure nod. Noctis warmly smiled and held out his pinkie, interlocking them and then slowly shaking them.

‘Always.’ he whispered back. Ignis gave another slow blink.

‘I love you, my Noct. Sleep well.’ he hummed.

‘You know it.’ Noctis leaned over to him and gave him one last goodnight kiss. ‘I love you too. G’night, my Iggy.’ he faintly giggled.

With a final sigh, they closed their eyes, keeping their pinkies interlocked as they laid them across their Moogle plush’s belly.

The stars above them continued to shine bright — each twinkle a blessing for their new addition of Binary Stars.

_Now everything was how it should have always been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo many needed ‘I love yous’ in here (´꒳`ʃƪ)♡
> 
> Writing a suave yet mess of a man Ignis is so fun. ALSO the context with ‘Mystic’; it’s the name I chose for those who are Autistic in the XV universe. I have lore all to itself with that one ( ｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> GOD I HOPE IT MADE YALL SMILE!!!!!!


End file.
